A Yoko's Thirst for Power
by Senshi-Sama
Summary: Hiei and Kurama go on their own quest after the dark tournament to try to obtain the potion to turn Kurama back into Yoko Kurama, but is it all a dream? Or will it become a reallity? adult themes CHAPT. 24 UP!
1. Return Home

Author's note: I love Yuyu Hakusho, don't get me wrong, it's just that I am hoping not to slaughter their character images by writing this fanfic. If I am just tell me, because I am very open to peoples' ideas and suggestions. But any-who on with the show!! … Sorry… On with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter One: Return Home

Yusuke turned and faced the demons that he had made friends and allies with for the last few months, "Hiei, Kurama, are you sure you don't want to return with us?" Hiei just turned his head the other way as he replied, with his usual calm, yet angered tone of voice.

"Hmmph, I'd rather rot away in Hell than return to your world, plus there's no one of my strength to fight against, so it would be rather boring." Yusuke just smirked at him.

"Yea that's right Hiei, no one is as strong as you, they are all weaker," he leaned in closer to Hiei, "But me. You know I'd kick your ass if you did anything wrong so you're just going back to the demon world where you can prey among the lower class demons. Huh?" Hiei's brow twitched a little as he held back his anger, well tried.

"Listen here detective, you humans are pathetically weak, and even a low class demon could devour almost any human, with little to no effort, I'm just returning because…" Hiei's sentence was left unfinished as Kurama held out his arm, signifying Hiei to stop with what he was saying, and stepped in on his behalf.

"Actually Yusuke, Hiei is going back to the demon world with me, we plan to start a new life together. Now that you have proven that your power is even stronger than ours, you no longer need us by your side. You have proven this by your match with Toguro." Kuwabara looked at the slightly embarrassed Hiei and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA!!! Not only are you a shrimp but you're player for the same team!! And I thought you were so cool too!!" Kuwabara bent over rubbing the stitch in his side from laughing too much. Hiei just scowled at the laughing idiot and faded from sight. The group looked around for the missing fire demon, but they did not have to look long, fore he appeared near Kuwabara, katana in hand, just below Kuwabara's neck. Kuwabara's face changed from, a light laughter look, to a shocked look, then to a frightened look, all within a space of a few seconds.

"Listen here, idiot, any more words out of you, and you will no longer have a head to speak them with. I am still more powerful than you will ever be; remember that next time you ever wish to insult me or my way of living." Kuwabara could only nod, and even that was limited due to the three foot blade of steel underneath the nape of his neck. The motion of his head caused the blade to just barely cut the flesh. And a small trickle of blood ran down his neck. Hiei leaned over and reached up and licked the blood of the ashen faced young man. "Mmmm, the blood of humans' is great, especially when they are frightened. Fear gives blood a distinct taste, and your blood is full of this flavor. It seems that I have done my job." Hiei smiled and stepped back to stand with his kitsune (fox) lover, Kurama.

Yusuke just laughed a Kuwabara and added, "Well good luck to you guys it's about time we headed home." And as if summoned a boat was pulling in from the harbor, from beyond the wall of fog that seemed to cover the entire island.

"It's about time," a raspy voiced said from above. Every one shifted there attention to the origin of the voice. And then Genkai fell from the mist above. "I was growing tired of your childish bickering." She turned to Yusuke, "Well are we leaving?" the group looked at the dock and there was the boat, waiting to ferry them back to Japan.

Yusuke looked around, "sure lets go, I'm sick of this island, and I have plenty of classes to skip when I get back, but first tell me where you were hiding Grandma, you just appeared from no where." Genkai stared at the successor of her power for a moment.

"Idiot, it's foggy, I was just sitting on the tree branch right up there."

"Hehehe, I guess you're right. I need to pay more attention." Yusuke was scratching his head. "Wait a minute, I don't have to pay attention any more, Toguro is dead and he was the strongest right? And I sure aint payin' attention in school…" His sentence was finished with a loud smack, of Kayko's hand hitting Yusuke's head.

"You better not screw up in school, just think of all the work you have to put in just to stay in there now!!" Kayko had finally spoken; she was silent almost the whole time while the group was talking amongst themselves. She stormed onto the boat infuriated.

"KAYKO!! WAIT UP!!" Yusuke turned around and waved one last time to the two new demon lovers, and than followed suite, and ran onto the boat.

Kuwabara looked at Hiei nervously, grabbed his neck, and backed onto the nearby boat. His sister just laughed and waved farewell to the demon pair. "Good bye, guys!" and then she to disappeared into the blackness of inside the ferry.

Genkai was the last to board, yet before she departed she walked up to the kitsune, and fire apparition. "Well it's a shame you won't come back with us Kurama, Yusuke could really use your help, he may be powerful, but he is an idiot." Kurama smiled a small smile and replied in his calm manner.

"Thank you Genkai, for your vote of confidence, but my mind is made up. Yusuke will be fine with out us, and maybe better off. How else will he learn to become a smarter and better decision maker, if I am the one who is making all the decisions for him?" Genkai returned the same small smile.

"Well then I guess you are right. I also guess there is nothing left to say except try to keep your new partner out of trouble, you seem to be the only one who can keep him under wraps." Hiei glared at the aged woman, fury shone vibrantly from his eyes, and he was about to voice his anger with her when Kurama interjected.

"Do not worry Genkai; we plan on living simply, lying low, and not raising any trouble." Genkai walked over to the fire apparition, she gave him the same small smile that she gave Kurama.

"Well Hiei, you have certainly improved in both your temper, and your strength, just remember to keep it under control." She turned around to start for the boat, and was surprised with what she head from the lips of the "Cold hearted" demon.

"Very well, mind you I am not doing this because you said this, but if I became a criminal again, I would not like to have to repay my debt by helping out your dumb ass detective." Genkai turned her head slightly.

"Hiei, no matter your reason for doing it, you are still doing it, which in a way means you care at least minimally enough to make that choice, this is why you have improved. But it would seem I am making everyone wait on me, so I must be going now. Good luck to you both, and Kurama, good luck trying to obtain your demon form." And with that said she walked onto the harbored boat.

As the boat disappeared into the same thick fog that it had just moments ago arrived from, the pair of apparitions was finally left alone. "Well Hiei, no that they are now on there way home, do you not think we should be heading that way too?"

"Yes Kurama, it has seemed you have piqued my curiosity, and I wish to see you more in your yoko form. So I think we should search out that damn clown before making our home together." Hiei then turned and started to walk away…

* * *

Well does Hiei even like Kurama?? OHHH wouldn't you like to know? (Announcer voice) And will Kurama be able to obtain his yoko form permanently, find out on the next YuYu Hakusho!! (sorry I always wanted to do that)

ps. I am sorry but for some reason I can't seem to indent just the first lone of every paragraph, sorry, I know it's bothersome but we all have to deal with it for now.


	2. The Game of the Clown

Well it's that time again, time for chapter two... wait a minute what do I mean by again, this is my first fan fic!! But who gives a poo!!! You will read it anyway (at least I hope). But any way please focus your attention on chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2: The Game of the Clown  
  
"Well where would you hide if you were a clown who was humiliated in front of a large group by an old woman?" Hiei turned back to ask Kurama.  
  
"Well Hiei, when he gave me the first potion to obtain my yoko form, I planted a small seed underneath the skin of his arm, I know my seeds, and where they are at all times. Hence I know where Suzuka is, and it would appear he is still on this island, but I would like to know why..." Kurama didn't voice his concern but Hiei sensed it was there and did not need to ask. Hiei suddenly slowed his fast pace to allow Kurama to catch up with him. "He is in that forest over there, we should take caution, he could still be a threat." Hiei then turned to his companion; the fog was drifting in between them, as if to try to keep them apart. Kurama could barely see through the fog, which was so palpable it could cover you as a blanket. Yet he could still see the fire apparition's eyes, which shone through the fog as bright as, well, fire.  
  
"Hmmpph, I thought you were the intelligent one Kurama, if Suzuka could still be a threat to us why would you have him fix up a potion for you? It seems you have been hanging around that detective to much and your brain is now as fried as his is." The fog seemed to lessen, because the kitsune demon, Kurama could now see his partner. He just offered a small smile and a few words of his own.  
  
"But there is a chance he will help us, help me. And if there is a chance you should take it, no matter how small it is, because what if that chance could have been the right one? You will not know unless you try. Take from me, this was my theory when I was a thief, and it almost always worked in my favor. So let us go, to Suzuka." Kurama smiled his smile again, and stepped into the darkened forest.  
  
!#$%&()  
  
"Damn its dark in here, it reminds me of where I used to train..." Hiei was looking around the dark forest, taking in his surroundings, and searching for any strong sense of renki, the renki of the clown, Suzuka. Suzuka had given them trouble during the tournament and Hiei believed that if you were once a problem you could always be a problem.  
  
Kurama pulled out a seed which sprouted into a golden colored flower, which had started to glow as soon as it bloomed. It did little to light the expansive forest, in fact it just made the shadows of the trees even larger, making the area around the two demons bright with light, but darkened every thing else.  
  
"Turn thirty degrees to your right Hiei. He should be there." Hiei suddenly spun around to the spot Kurama told him and sure enough, something could be heard disturbing the under brush. Suzuka stumbled out of the darkened tangled mass of trees and fell on his face. His right arm had some strange markings upon them. Hiei kicked the unconscious clown demon.  
  
"Damn fool." He leaned over to check the peculiar markings upon the unconscious demon's arm, where under closer inspection; he had realized the markings were actually vines, which sprouted from his shoulder, spread down to his wrist, where it was wrapped so tightly that Suzuka's hand was a violent shade of purple. "What the hell is that, Kurama? I thought all you wanted to do was track him, not make him lose his arm." Kurama stared at the fallen demon, and frowned.  
  
"This should have never happened, it was only meant to be a tracer. The only way for this to happen was he must have sensed it and tried to remove it, the forced removal would crack the shell on the seed and it would take root on the host." Hiei just looked at him.  
  
"Well I don't mind letting scum like this die, but you had better remove that damn plant of yours before he does. It is the only way to get the potion you so desire." Kurama bent down and held his hands over the fallen demon's shoulder, where the started to glow a mellow green color, but it grew more vibrant with each passing moment. Through the light of the energy pulsing from Kurama's hand, you could see the shadows of the three demons that were trespassing in the woods. You could also see the vines retreating up Suzuka's arm and pulling into a hole near the shoulder. After the vines had disappeared, there was a soft popping noise, and the seed that had once made his home in Suzuka's arm had popped out of his arm and into the air. With lighting fast reflexes Kurama had caught the seed ad tucked it behind his belt.  
  
"Show off." Hiei walked to a nearby tree to lean on, while Kurama was trying to wake the unconscious clown, who now happened to start to drool... When the clown demon had finally came to, jumped up away from Kurama, and stared at him with lethal intent.  
  
"I can't believe you actually tried to kill me, the Beautiful Suzuka!! And after I had helped you at the dark tournament!" Kurama looked at the clown oni (demon, I think...)  
  
"No you have it all wrong Suzuka I..." but Kurama was interrupted.  
  
"It is the Beautiful Suzuka to you."  
  
"Yes sorry, You are wrong, Beautiful Suzuka..." Kurama looked up at the demon for permission to continue what he was saying, for he did not want to offend him and lose all hope of becoming his yoko form again. The Beautiful Suzuka smiled and nodded his head with approval. "You are wrong Beautiful Suzuka, because it was only meant to be a tracer. Do you think that if I had wanted to kill you I would have done so?" Suzuka just laughed.  
  
"It would seem you overestimate your self, and underestimate me... I am not as weak as you think, that old hag just caught me on a bad day..." and he started to grumble things about the tournament. "But any way, this isn't about my strength, this is about you and your yoko form is it not." Kurama was shocked at what the clown had knew, and his facial expression was a give away to how Kurama felt. "Yes you want to know how I knew. Right?" Kurama looked at him, with the shocked expression still on his face.  
  
"Yes I would, please elaborate for me." The Beautiful Suzuka just smiled.  
  
"Well once you have a taste of power you always want more... and I can help you out, but you have to help me..." Kurama stood transfixed, on the eyes the clown, which seemed to hypnotize him...  
  
"Yes of course, any thing you say for that potion."  
  
"Good, I have a few... errands I want you to complete, to see if you will be strong enough to handle the side effects of the potion, but I will tell you more after we get out of this creepy forest. Damn I've got the shivers!!" And the two demons walked away.  
  
A darkened figure stepped out from among the shadows of the trees. "Hmmph, you better not cheat us Suzuka or your head will be on a spike for all eternity in front of my house where I can watch it rot. If you hurt my kitsune, you are dead." And then he followed the demons out of the forest.

* * *

GASP! What is this? I really don't know... I have no clue... I will try to hurry with the next chapter but I really don't know what to have happen, so it may take a while... but any way (announcer voice) FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF YUYU HAKUSHO!!!! 


	3. The Devil's Deed

Well It would seem that I have some sort of idea for this chapter as I am writing my author's note... but besides that I have no clue, it seems I have two fans –jumps up and down- Yay!! I've never been so popular before, so I would like to thank DBZAddict and The-Sixth-Shinobi for reading and reviewing my work. –tries to contain excitement... but can't- YAY!! But any ways onto chapter 3... I need help... What should the title be...?

* * *

Chapter 3: The Devil's Deed

At the edge of the forest, the Beautiful Suzuka had stopped and turned around to the noise coming from the under brush. "What in the world is that...?" Hiei then emerged from the woods looking mightily angry.

"If you trick us Suzuka, I swear on my father's grave, you will pay, oh how you will pay." Suzuka just stared at the small demon with curiosity in his eyes, and hatred in his heart.

"I did not realize you were with us Hiei. When did you join us?" Suzuka was perplexed at why the demon was here, this could ruin his plan, unless...

"I've been around you damn clown." Hiei glared at the demon. "If you hurt Kurama in any way you will die... painfully." Hiei grabbed Kurama's arm and pulled him aside. "Listen Kurama, are you sure this is safe, I wouldn't trust any clown much less that one..." Kurama looked at his worried companion, and smiled his small smile, which Hiei realized he was the only one who had received that smile, a smile of sharing and comfort. It had always made Hiei forget his fears and trust his yoko friend. Yet it wasn't working this time, Hiei could not put to rest his fears of being duped by an idiotic clown demon.

"Hiei, trust me, this is the only way we can do this. If we just play his game we will win, if it makes you feel better as we were leaving the forest I planted another seed on him to render his spirit power useless. He can not harm us. I have made sure of that. Put to rest your fears Hiei." Kurama smiled and suddenly hugged the fire apparition. Hiei had just squirmed away because he was not used to such caring gestures from his friend, especially in front of others.

"Fine Kurama but if something happens don't forget I tried to warn you." Hiei walked back to the smirking clown. "All right clown, if you help us I will let you live... maybe..."

"My young Hiei, if you keep calling me 'clown' I will not help you at all. You will refer to me as the Beautiful Suzuka! And what's with you and foxy eh? Are you to eloping, running away to escape humiliation are we?" Hiei glowered at Suzuka, and his hand was making the trek down to where his katana was held, by his side. But before he could reach it Kurama literally jumped between the two potentially feuding demons and held out both of his hands.

"Yes Beautiful Suzuka, we are running away together, we plan to live alone in the makai, but I need my demon form to return. This is why I am asking for your help again." Suzuka smiled.

"Yes of course, Kurama, I like you, so I will help you with your quest. But I am out of ingredients for the potion, and the must be obtained in a certain order for them to work... they must be stolen..." Hiei was starting to lose his cool.

"Damn it clown!!! Stop getting us to do your dirty work." Kurama looked a Hiei. Suzuka also turned his attention to the fuming demon and responded to his little outburst.

"I would get the ingredients myself Hiei, but I am wanted in the human world for all sorts of vile crimes, if I ever showed my face there I would be in a load of trouble, which is why I am asking you two to do it, a small price to pay to live together happily ever after, I think. I know I would do it to live the love of my life, but I am sure you and Kurama wouldn't be to keen to that idea..." Hiei was shocked to have heard the confession right from Suzuka's mouth, and so was Kurama. Kurama looked at his companion.

"It's ok Hiei, I am an expert thief, I may be little rusty but I can do it." Kurama was ignoring the fact that Suzuka had just declared his love for him, which was only infuriating Hiei even more. Hiei then again dragged Kurama aside, to engage in a private chat with his lover.

"The fact that you are a thief doesn't matter, I would rather live with you in the human world in your human form than trust that damn clown!" Kurama snickered.

"Do I sense jealousy? Jealousy is not a real good trait to show in a relationship Hiei, it shows that you do not trust your partner. But any way, it is for this reason I trust Suzuka even more now. I am sure he would want to help me. And even if he didn't he can not bring us harm, his power is sealed. Let us just see what he has to offer." Kurama then walked back to the clown oni. "Why do the ingredients have to be stolen?"

"Because, it is black magic, and you have to follow the rules exactly, in order for the spell to work." He grimaced, "Or else..." Hiei finally walked back over to the duo of demons. "Well Kurama, Hiei, you now have a choice, choose now or you will never get this chance from me ever again. Will you help me get the ingredients?" Hiei and Kurama looked at each other. Kurama gave Hiei his special smile, and then looked back to the clown demon, Suzuka.

"Yes Beautiful Suzuka I will help you." Hiei looked to the ground.

"I will help you too, in anyway I can, I am not letting my kitsune out of my sight, especially around you." Suzuka looked at Hiei, who was still looking down at the ground.

"My my, young Hiei, I am flattered that you are showing any reaction to my affection, you don't seem the type. But do not worry, for his heart is yours, it will never be mine, so I will not tamper with it (well at least not yet (sorry this is just what Suzuka is thinking while he is talking))." Hiei looked up.

"You better not." He was again glaring into the eyes of his new rival for Kurama's affection.

"That is beside the point, Hiei, just listen carefully at what I am about to tell you, for this IS important, this is the list of items I need for that potion," He hands a small piece of paper to Kurama. "I am about to tell you the places you will need to go for those items, so listen carefully because I will only say this once. Well first..."

* * *

Well that's that. What is Suzuka's plot, what does Hiei and Kurama have to do to get these items, I would tell you, but I don't know. So I am taking a vacation from my writing for some ideas. Unless you want to give me some... go ahead email me some ideas, I am very receptive. But I won't be around a computer while I think. But any ways... (Announcer voice) FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF YUYU HAKUSHO!! (sorry but I love doing that =) l.o.l) 


	4. Opperation Ichi: The Hair

Well here is chapter four. I can't believe I've actually dedicated myself to something for so long; I usually just give up within a few days. Any way I thought of this chapter in the middle of no where (aka: Kansas/ Grandma's house). Also the reason it took longer than the week expected was because I was grounded for back talking my grandmother. (You think they would give you a medal for that, old people can be so stubborn.) So I was grounded for three days. Then I try to sneak on the computer and I got caught, so I was grounded for an extra week. Oh well, enough with my sob story and on to the real one...well chapter four of the real one. Thanks again to DBZAddict and the-sixth-shinobi who continue to support me and my story, I would have quit long ago if no one bothered to read my stuff, I do this for others not me. Trust me I find writing a pain in the $$. So ladies I am writing this for you... onward march...

* * *

Chapter Four: Operation Ichi: The Hair

The small boat was being tossed around by the sea's surrounding white caps as the storm raged on around them. Hiei scowled as the rain splattered against his taught body. "Damn rain, I hate the rain." Kurama turned and looked at his youkai lover (thank you the-sixth-shinobi for better vocab) and flashed him his special smile and looked back out to the raging sea.

"They have a few hours ahead of us, it would be amazing if we caught up with them before they reach Japan." The kitsune youkai sighed "Especially with this sudden storm." Kurama stared at the magic map Suzuka had given them. T he first ingredient was riding toward Japan, it was shown as a blue dot moving slowly, but moving none the less, into the storm.

"How are we gonna get that stupid hair with out that knowing?" Hiei asked while shielding his eyes from the pattering rain.

Kurama looked at his partner, "I do not know, Hiei, I have not worked out all the small details yet." Kurama's gaze had turned back to the ocean. "All I know is that we have to get it without his knowing. This could be harder than we expected."

"Hmmmph, it's not that hard, just steal it while the idiot's asleep." Kurama frowned at his partner.

"Hiei, even if we did that he can still sense demon energy, which means we can not get near without his knowing, but another human could..." The demon pair looked at each other.

"Kuwabara" the said simultaneously. Hiei smirked "It's about time that idiot did something useful." Kurama looked down again at the map studying it long and hard. He had realized the storm blew them right to the blue dot. The ship. The first ingredient. Yusuke's hair.

!#$%&()

Suzuka stood on the dock feeling light headed, it had been three hours since he sent the two demon lovers on their task. The task of finding the ingredients for the yoko transformation potion, and some extra ingredients to add to that potion...but Hiei and Kurama didn't know that. Suzuka smiled at how his plan was pulling together, despite the piercing pain in his head. But he wasn't smiling for long, for a shadowed figure stepped out of the woods. Suzuka grimaced, and fell to his knees "My Lord..."

The shadowed figure looked down at the kneeling clown "Rise, Suzuka" Suzuka made an angered face toward the ground before he rose to his feet. "Is all going as planned, Suzuka?" Suzuka continued to stare down toward the ground.

"Yes my Lord, Hiei and Kurama are out looking for the ingredients you asked for now, as we speak." A light drizzle had begun to fall, it would seem that the storm was now approaching the island. The hooded figure reached out and grabbed Suzuka by the throat and lifted him off the ground. The clown oni had to struggle for every breath he took. The cloaked Lord seemed furious about something.

"Hiei must be eliminated, he is not part of this, he is not what we need and he may interfere. Understood?" Suzuka couldn't even breathe much less talk, so he just nodded his head. Suddenly a gust of wind blew off the Lord's hood; the Lord dropped Suzuka and franticly put up their hood.

Suzuka stuttered from the ground, "You're a, you're a w..." His statement was drowned out by the sudden clap of thunder.

"If you say anything about this ever again you will die. Just because of that does not mean I can't hurt you..." Suzuka nodded again, understanding/remembering, as the Lord started to walk away.

"My lord I thought you could control the weather, why is the storm coming this way?" The Lord stooped in their tracks, turned around and started to laugh.

"You idiot, no one can control the weather. I just have the ability to influence it, not control it" Suzuka already knew this, he just wanted to see if the Lord would lie to him, so if the Lord just admitted his extent of their power then that means that they would not have a reason to lie about everything else... The Lord turned away and started to walk away, they called back as they walked away, "Come let us find shelter before the rain hits us hard" the Lord then disappeared into the ever present fog of the island. Suzuka growled.

"I hate you. Once I get my power back from you, you will die. Oh well, not having my power for now suits my purpose." The clown searched around in his pocket for something and produced a small pocket knife. He looked at his bare arm and stabbed the knife into it. He used the knife to pry out a small black seed, he examined it for a little while and then crushed it between his fingers. "Kurama knew I was powerless before he planted this seed in me, and he knew that I knew I was powerless also. Why else would he accept the job without protest? I am the Beautiful Suzuka!! Master of disguise!! I could steal any thing from any where!! He knew, but that seed must have given him a false sense of security I guess." Suzuka smiled for the first time since he lost his power, right after the dark tournament, and laughed. "Once I do get my power back though I shall be paying a visit to 'My Lord'" the last to words were hissed with anger, he smiled again at the thought of killing the Lord, but then he replaced that smile of satisfaction with a look of dismay, to avoid the Lord's suspicion. He then ran in the direction the Lord was heading in.

!#$%&()

"I think this is Kuwabara's room Hiei." Kurama looked around the dark and dingy hall of the cargo ship. "Hiei?" The fire apparition was nowhere to be found. Kurama sighed and then opened the door.

Inside, on the opposite wall of the doorway lie Kuwabara. He was sprawled out on his bed of straw, and was wearing nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt. Kurama stepped closer to the sleeping warrior hoping that he would stay asleep.

As Kurama stepped closer, Kuwabara's eyes popped open. Kurama just sighed as Kuwabara jumped out of bed.

"Kurama? What the hell you doin' here? I thought you and Hiei were going back to the demon world." Kurama looked at the young warrior sadly.

"I am very sorry for this my friend, but your assistance is needed" Kuwabara stared at Kurama blankly.

"Huh? What are you talkin' abou..." his words were cut off as one hand covered his mouth and another was holding a katana to his throat.

"Well isn't this taking a trip down memory lane, huh Kuwabara?" Kuwabara's eyes went wide with a jolt of fear and shock as he heard Hiei's voice right near his ear... "I figured you would need my help Kurama so I hid in here until the time was right, seed him now while he is under control."

Kurama looked at the fire apparition, who was now leaning out from behind Kuwabara's body to see what his kitsune lover was doing. "So Hiei, you figured out my plan?"

"Of course, I am not as dumb as this guy or his dumb ass friend Yusuke." Hiei leaned back closer to Kuwabara's ear and whispered to him. "Hey Idiot" Kuwabara was shaking from fright. "Idiot, listen to me, I am going to do something that neither of us is going to find unpleasant, and if you move I will kill you. I am taking no satisfaction in this except that I get to see you cower in fear, which does bring some joy to my black heart." Hiei smirked. "Now don't move" Hiei suddenly dropped his katana and ripped off Kuwabara's t-shirt. He then grabbed and restrained him from behind. "Remember, if you say anything you die... and that was unbearable, I had to touch your filth so don't worry I didn't get any enjoyment out of that." Hiei looked back towards Kurama "Seed him already, before he struggles and I have to incapacitate him, though if I did have to I would smile all the while..."

Kurama frowned and shook his head. "Again Kuwabara, I am very sorry for using you, but do not worry. When you recover from this you will think of this as only a dream. Hiei laughed.

"Or a nightmare" Hiei added. Kurama walked over slowly.

"Well shall we get down to business?" Kuwabara looked at him frightened, and shaking his head no, to afraid to speak with Hiei right behind him threatening to kill him. Kurama sighed "I am deeply sorry for this." Kurama then raised up his arm, made it so his thumb was pointing downward, and stabbed Kuwabara's shoulder. He quickly pulled out a seed and jammed it into the wound where it began to sprout. A small stalk rose about five cm. high off Kuwabara's right shoulder. Kuwabara's eyes had turned completely white and his body went completely frigid in Hiei's arm.

"Yes, master" Kurama gave Hiei a sad smile.

"It worked..."

* * *

Well that's all for now. I think each ingredient is gonna have two chapters, I am not sure it is just a thought, also I have re-read my work and realized there are a lot of grammatical and spelling errors spell check didn't pick up, sorry 'bout that. Also if any one knows Japanese numbers past ten please email and tell me because that's all I know (It is also I learned from my brothers stupid boys scout book lol) I'll see you all on the next chapter, that is if you haven thrown it don in disgust... oh yea almost forgot (announcer voice) WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS LORD WHO SEEMS TO HAVE SUZUKA BY THE BALLS? OR WHAT ARE THE EXTRA INGREDIENTS TO THE POTION? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF YUYU HAKUSHO!!!!


	5. Ingredient One

Hello there readers of mine, (all two of them). Come closer so I may spin my tale of horrors and wonders (or Hiei and Kurama) listen carefully, it goes something like this...

* * *

Chapter Five: Ingredient One

Hiei and Kurama looked at the zombified Kuwabara. The black hair youkai smiled widely at the zombie. "Finally, a job more suited for your intelligence, a slave." Kurama shook his head at his partner's snide remark and then turned to Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, we need... I need you to retrieve on of Yusuke's hairs for me." Kuwabara nodded, lifted his arms from by his side and stalked out of the room.

!#$%&()

The Lord was pacing back and forth in the small ticket booth of the dark tournament, seeing how that was the biggest part of the arena still standing. The storm had finally reached the island and was raging on outside. Rain pattered against the plexi-glass windows with a thundering sound.

The Lord looked down into the far corner at a large pink lump, sitting there. "You know Suzuka," at the sound of his name the pink lump looked up. His face seemed to have sunk, and had a shallow look to it. "The longer this takes the slower and more painful your death will be. You can't live long without your power." Suzuka stared up at the Lord, his eyes were partially open and it took almost all his effort not to close them.

"I trust Kurama to get the job done. He wants that potion more than anything. You could see the lust in his eyes." The Lord smirked at the clown oni. "Why didn't you let me get the potion ingredients, if you just let me keep my power, Kurama could have what he wants, indirectly, and you could have what you want from Kurama." The Lord's smirk had transformed into a sadistic little chuckle.

"I know you would have Suzuka, but I like to see you suffer. I hate you and you should suffer. You are an outcast in almost every way and no one needs you. I am just the one to teach you that lesson." Suzuka lowered his head and returned to his private thoughts (just wait until you give me my power back, you worthless piece of trash. Actually I am going to try to take my power back, all I have to do is break that charm around your neck.) Suzuka stared at the necklace the Lord was wearing, it was a small wooden pendant of the sun and the moon combined as one. The clown demons gathered what strength he had and stood up. He reached out to the Lord, but collapsed backwards back into his corner.

Outside the rain was slamming against the building, and large claps of rolling thunder could be heard, but so was the Lord's echoing laugh as they laughed madly at Suzuka's futile attempt to get his power back...

!#$%&()

"Kayko... you're so..." Yusuke's hand ran up Kuwabara's chest. "Kayko you're so... buff..." Yusuke's eyes shot open "BUFF!!" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM YOU ASS!?" Kuwabara responded to the insult by grabbing Yusuke's hair, and punching him repeatedly in the left temple. He then swung Yusuke by his hair causing the fist full Kuwabara had to rip out of his head. After he had the hair in his hand Kuwabara turned on one leg and stomped out of the room, leaving Yusuke alone to recover from the attack.

Back in Kuwabara's room, Hiei and Kurama awaited their "slave" to return. Grumbling, Kuwabara limped into the room and up to the kitsune, he offered the fist full of hair to the kitsune in time to hear voices coming from down the hall.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other nervously. The fox grabbed the hair from the clenched fist while his other hand grabbed the base of the small plant from the human warriors shoulder. He gave the plant a tug and the stalk and seed made a small popping noise as it excited the human's body. Kuwabara's body gave way, and went limp after the seed had come out, he had fallen to the floor with a loud crash. Kurama grabbed the dragon's arm and pulled him into the shadows just in time...

Yusuke ran through the door way of Kuwabara's room to find his friend sprawled out on the floor snoring loudly. "There's the bastard!!" Yusuke pointed at the sleeping lump upon the floor, Yusuke ran up to it and kicked him, with a yawn Kuwabara got up and looked around at the crowed that had gathered in his room.

"Urameshi? Kayko? Genkai? What are you all doing in my room?" Kuwabara yawned again while everyone was waiting for what was going to happen between Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Damn. I had the weirdest dream." He looked in Yusuke's direction, "but if you ever touch me like you did in my dream, I swear I will punch your head in... hey what HAPPENED to your head?... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Just like I dreamed!! What a loser Ura..." Yusuke stormed up to Kuwabara before he finished his sentence and punched him in the face.

"IF YOU EVER GET THE URGE TO SLEEP WALK INTO MY ROOM, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!" He then stormed out of the room. Genkai smiled at Kuwabara.

"I think you interrupted the idiot's dream. You guys are too young to think about things like that though, you guys will have plenty of time in the future." Kuwabara and Kayko both looked at each other confused, Genkai shook her head and frowned "Why did I even bother, you are too young to under stand anyway," She too left the room, muttering about the ignorance of the youth. Kuwabara and Kayko were now left alone. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Good night, Kuwabara, hopefully you don't sleep walk again, but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yea, good night Kayko" and then Kayko left the room leaving Kuwabara "alone" again. "Well that was weird, I was sleep walking? It was a dream right? I thought I had a shirt on..." Kuwabara looked at the small gash on his arm and yawned, "It must be coincidence... but I can't help thinking..." he looked into the corner where the two yokai were hiding, "oh well" he collapsed upon his straw bed and was snoring within minutes.

The two demons stepped out of the darkness of the corner and into the lamplight. Hiei looked up to Kurama's eyes. "Well that almost was a disaster. We were almost found out by the universe's two biggest idiots." Kurama offered a small smile to his partner.

"Even though we were almost found out, all went according to plan." Hiei frowned at he kitsune.

"How do you know that? How do you know we didn't' screw up?" Kurama held up the magic map in response to Hiei's question. The blue dot that indicated ingredient one was now of the map, instead there was a green dot flashing on the other side that said "ingredient two"...

* * *

Well that's it for ingredient one. It was another tale as told by Senshi. But what is ingredient two? Where is it located? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON YUYU HAKUSHO!!


	6. Opperation Ni: The Water

Well here is chapter six to all those who want to know... it is dedicated to some one special, but I doubt they would ever know, but anyway here it is, I am pullin' it out of my bum so it may not be that well written but I want to update it anyway... enjoy all you peoples out there! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: Operation Ni: The Water

The Lord looked down at the lump in the corner, it was Suzuka, every bit of clothing hung loosely around his deteriorating frame. You could count every rib poking from his abdominal area. The Lord pulled down their hood, revealing long wavy orange hair. "Wow Suzuka, you are dieing quicker than I expected, though I would love to see nothing more than your death no one can help me with the potion I so desire... so don't die yet..." the sunken figure of the clown demon slumped even further into the corner. The Lord sighed, "Looks like I'm gonna have to give you some of your power so you don't die..." The Lord bent over and kissed Suzuka on the lips, (I know an author is supposed to be impartial to his writings, but EWWW!!) the sun/moon charm around the Lord's neck began to float and glimmer. A blue light encased the two demons, and Suzuka's body began to fill out and muscle and fat began to fill his body. After a few seconds the Lord broke off, and walked away, "Don't die on me now, I need you, I'll be back..." the Lord turned and walked out the door.

!#$%&()

The youkai pair were walking down a small bizarre which had taken up most of the street. Pushy vendors were trying to goad people into buying their wares by shouting out impossible feats that their products could do. Hiei looked around at the crowed streets of Indo China. "What the hell are we supposed to find here Kurama? You know I'm starting to think this whole thing is just a scam, I mean 'A hair of an ally, who was once an enemy,' what kind of ingredient is that?" Kurama looked at his beloved friend.

"I do not know, Hiei, but or best bet is just to do what we are told, the second ingredient is 'The holy water of the Belmont clan'. Now where are we to get such a thing...?" Hiei scoffed.

"The Belmont clan? I thought that stuff was just a legend; I mean who believes in a killer named Dracula? Ooooo I'm scared of a pale man named Dracula... real vampires should be disgusted by that depiction." Kurama offered Hiei his special smile.

"Well, it's real enough, so let's get looking..." Kurama stopped in mid sentence "do you sense, Suzuka?" Hiei nodded.

"Damn clown set us up..." all of a sudden a hooded figure with wavy orange hair stepped up to the demon duo.

"I am sorry but I had over heard your conversation, I may have some info on the item you seek..." Kurama was only half listening, as he was to busy staring at the hooded figures necklace, one that had the sun and the moon combining, and had Suzuka's aura...

* * *

Sorry folks that's all I can do for now. Who is this lord person? Is it male or female? I do not know... so don't feel left out L.O.L. (p.s i am sorry that i did a Castlevania crossover L.O.L)Well find out more on THE NEXT CHAPTER OF YUYU HAKUSHO!!


	7. The Portal

Well I am typing Chapter seven out of about 23. I apologize for my last chapter being so short. But I'll make it up to you I swear... I am adding a new section to my authors note, just for the heck of it, it is of random quotes from my friends, which I am now realizing, are almost all female. Weird... but any way onto the story!

* * *

"Ohhhhhh I love foamy"- Lin (Instant Messaging)

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Portal

"You mean there was an actual fool who called himself 'Dracula'?" Hiei asked the cloaked figure. The figure turned in the black dragon's direction, the sun was glinting off their black sunglasses.

"Yes my young demon friend, Dracula was, and still is real, he was banished in the year 1999, last year to be exact. If you wish to travel to the castle where the Belmont Clan's weapons are hidden, you must enter through the shrine of the eclipse, in Japan." Hiei stared at the hooded figure suspiciously.

"Hmmn, how did you know we were demons?" The hooded figure laughed.

"I'm a medium, I know a demon when I see one, and I am also an exorcist, so I have strong spiritual awareness. Well shall we go? I shall take you there myself." Hiei looked to his lover for direction in this decision, not wanting to be rash. The hooded figure walked away quickly as if in a rush.

"Are we going to trust this hooded fool?" Hiei hissed under his breath to Kurama. Hiei turned his attention back to the figure who was now talking to a passerby. Kurama frowned as he looked down at his map.

"I guess we must trust, the stranger. The next ingredient seems to have moved to Japan." Kurama looked puzzled as to why the ingredient's location on the map had changed, "It seems that we must, but for some reason, I still feel like Suzuka is near..."

"Yes I still smell that damn clown too," The kitsune smiled.

"Yes but that person could not be Suzuka, Suzuka has no power, but why do I sense his aura, so near us?" He did not have time to ponder this for long because the hooded figure was back and urging the two demons on.

"Come on, come on. We are gonna miss the plane." The black haired youkai gulped and tried to hold his emotions back.

"Gah, you can't be serious... are you?" The hooded figure just stared at Hiei emotionless behind their dark sunglasses. "Damn it all I hate these human things you call planes..."

!#$&()

On the outskirts of Tokyo, there was a large shrine deep within a forest. The shrine was set high up on a mountain, with a large set of stairs reaching upward toward it. At the base of the stairs was a sign painted with crude kanji characters that said "WELCOME TO THE HAKUBA SHRINE! SHRINE OF THE ECLIPSE!" Hiei looked at the cheaply made sign and scoffed, but he said nothing for he was still reeling from the flight they all took to Japan, (courtesy of the hooded figure). Kurama looked at the stairs and tried to envision the shrine during the daylight hours. Tonight the only light was the stars and the full moon, there were no torches or lighting or anything to help guide them up the stairs, but the moon and stars were efficient lighting.

The trio made their way up the stairs; it took about an hour to climb all the stairs to the top of the shrine. When they had finally reached the top of the stairs a shrine maiden had been waiting for them. "Ahh my Lord, you have returned to our humble shrine." As she said this she got down to her knees and her head had touched the floor in a deep bow. Hiei scoffed again, and Kurama was unmoved by the girl's action toward the hooded figure. The hooded figure smiled widely as they said.

"My dear, I am not a lord. I am just one who works in the name of Buddha." The maiden got to her feet.

"Yes but you rid our shrine of a terrible evil..."

"That does not make me a lord, just an exorcist." The hooded figure looked back to the demon pair who were standing a few feet behind the hooded figure, the hooded figure then turned back to the maiden and continued speaking. "They wish, those two, they wish to travel."

"But, but... That is forbidden." The hooded figure smiled cunningly.

"So is sleeping with the head priest of the temple." The girl flushed and then nodded.

"I understand, My Lord, please, if you will, follow me inside." Hiei looked to Kurama and chuckled.

"It looks like the hooded guy found some dirt to exploit on the girl..." Kurama smiled back.

"Indeed..."

!#$&()

Inside the shrine there were many decorations carved from ivory, jade and gold. The walls were covered in archways; each one had a different picture of a dragon and a girl. Kurama looked around, amazed at the splendor of this seemingly simple looking shrine. "How and why is there a temple that is devoted to the eclipse?" The shrine maiden looked toward Kurama with a small frown.

"You mean to tell me you don't know" Kurama frowned and shook his head. The shrine maiden sighed and told the story of the temple's history. "Well there was a small town here once that was outside the gates of this shrine, but every full moon a dragon would come and take a female sacrifice to spread its seed and feast upon the girls' flesh when he was done. Well one day the girl was supposed to be eaten on the day of the eclipse, and so she hid in the shrine waiting and hoping not to be found, at night she was about to leave when the dragon snatched her and was about to eat her. But being close to the sky the girl prayed to the moon hoping for any kind of aid at all and as the eclipse was coming to be, the dragon turned into a lizard, the eclipse had absorbed the dragon's chaotic powers. So this shrine had become the shrine of the eclipse since that incident." Kurama nodded his understanding.

"So that's why Dracula was banished into the eclipse, I understand now, the eclipse will contain his demonic powers." The hooded figure scoffed.

"Which means you will not have the abilities of the demon in there." Hiei laughed.

"Like we would need them. We are only getting water. So how do we get in there?" The girl went to the archway that held a picture of a very large castle. She kneeled down and said some incantation and the castle in the picture grew bigger and bigger, until you could see the court yard.

"Step through here, but know you will not be able to return until you get the desired item you seek..." Hiei and Kurama looked at each other, and the kitsune was the first to speak.

"Well shall we go?" Hiei sneered.

"Hmmm I've been ready since we got here, instead of listening to that damn fairy tale, we could' a been already there and half way back, lets go." Hiei walked between the archways and disappeared into the painting. The red fox sighed.

"Please excuse my friend's inpatients, he means well though." And then he too disappeared into the painting.

* * *

Well that was chapter seven, enjoy anyone who still reads it, and review if you want more. Well that is all for now, and I dedicate this chapter also to my, well my... never mind that. Find out what happens next time on yuyu hakusho... woohoo...


	8. Cavernous Peril

Well here is another chapter, as told by Senshi. I seem to be in the same mood I'm always in. Not a very good one. Well I won't let that interfere with my writing, actually it will, L.O.L, but maybe for the better. Now to the actual story.

* * *

"I will banish you to the deepest pits of the netherworld to let the dark lord, Culthulo, flog you for all eternity."- Mole (Our economics project warning)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Cavernous Perils

Hiei and Kurama found themselves in an elegant room, furnished with all sorts of antique furniture and lavish paintings. The two demons looked around at the paintings that hung around the giant room. One painting was of the Hakuba shrine. The picture showed two figures, who looked like the hooded figure and the shrine maiden, sitting at a table, seemingly to be carrying on an intense conversation.

!#$&()

"My Lord, who were those two people?" The hooded figure pulled down her hood, her golden wavy hair tumbled down from the top of her head. She then removed her dark sunglasses.

"Not people my dear, demons, they are here looking for ingredients for a potion." The shrine maiden gasped.

"Demons?! Here?!" She franticly looked around the shrine interior. "We must get rid of them! Where is the high priest?!" The woman exorcist grabbed the young maiden's hand.

"No, you must not disturb them." The shrine maiden looked at her suspiciously, the golden haired exorcist continued with her statement, "Not all demons are evil my lady. These two are pure of heart, one maybe a little rough around the edges, but they are good nonetheless." The maiden didn't look convinced.

"If you say so, my lord." The exorcist smiled in a sly way.

"Yes, I do, I do say so. Now lets monitor our friends' progress, shall we?"

!#$&()

Hiei and Kurama were walking down crumbling corridors of Dracula's castle. The kitsune smiled at the surroundings.

"It would seem that our friend here hasn't been up to remodeling the place, huh Hiei?" Hiei stared at his lover.

"Hmmmph. What do I care about this castle?" Hiei stared at the holes in the walls. Moonlight streamed in and glinted off the black haired youkai's fiery red eyes. "Let's get that damn bottle of 'Holy Water' and be done with it." Kurama looked in Hiei's direction and offered him his special smile.

"So eager to be done with this, Hiei?" Hiei offered his special smile to the yoko. It was a sort of twisted half smile.

"Yes, I wish to see you in your complete and perfect form, Foxboy." Kurama smiled widened a little, and looked at the map.

"Hmmm. The world map transformed into a castle layout map." He studied the map intently. "The second ingredient is in one of the highest rooms here. If my castleography (Not a real word, but it sounded important like.) is correct, it is in the throne room." Hiei looked around.

"Ok we know where the ingredient is, but where the hell is the throne room?" Kurama laughed.

"Where the second ingredient is." Kurama's joke was met with a scowl. Kurama continued chuckling. "We will find our way, Hiei." Hiei walked over to a door at the end of the corridor to find a cavernous room filled with towering stalagmites and deadly stalactites that threatened to fall at the sound of a pin drop. The black dragon walked in and stared in wonder.

"From a fancy room, to crumbling corridors, and now an indoor cave, is there anything this guy didn't have?" Kurama followed his lover through the door way and he too stared in amazement.

Inside the cavern's interior ledges were scattered through out and the sound of rushing water was near by. The demon pair looked around, above them the ceiling was so high it was shrouded in darkness, only the tips of the stalactites could be seen. Hiei was getting annoyed over the whole predicament. "Where the hell do we go from here?" Kurama pulled out the map and studied it. The red haired demon then pointed upwards as he spoke.

"We need to go up, that way, there is a passageway up there to the next section of the castle." Hiei looked upwards.

"Hmmph, it's to dark to see up that way." Kurama smiled and pulled out one of his seeds. He focused a small amount of demon energy, but his aura faded, and his eyes went wide with shock and pain as he fell backwards to the cave's cold hard floor. Hiei rushed to his fallen companion's side. He put his ear to Kurama's chest, no air was passing through his lungs, and even his demon heart stopped beating.

Hiei pounded the ground as he cried out, "You idiot!" Hiei started to cry, he was stuck here, with no one to turn to. No one who cared. He was on a mission for someone, to help them, and the person was now dead. Hiei remembered what the shrine maiden said...

"You will not be able to return until..."

* * *

HAHAHA! That's it! That's "the end" well not really, but in this amount of space I would like to advertise another story I have written. Please if you would, focus your attention to "Price of Pride" I personally like this story, but you should check it out too. But back to this one... (announcer voice) WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIEI AND KURAMA? WILL HIEI HAVE TO MAKE HIS WAY THROUGH ALONE?! AND IS KURAMA REALLY DEAD?! FIND OUT –whispers "if there is a" and then comes back to announcer voice- NEXT TIME, ON YUYU HAKUSHO!


	9. Seperate Ways

Hello folks and here is chapter nine too all those people who this actually reaches their eyes, ahaha. But on a more serious note I am now going to wing it and go with the flow, no more writing it down, 20 some odd chapters then throwing it out. I changed the original story so much it's not even funny... plus I don't even remember what the lord was actually for... but anyway back to Kurama and Hiei's story of the castle

* * *

"Bugs go squish!" –ME! (Last day of school, 10th grade killing bugs, must be side effects of meds...)

* * *

Chapter Nine: Separate Ways

Hiei grabbed the map from Kurama's cold hand. "Damn it all!" He glanced at the unfurled map in his hands; the second ingredient was indeed above them. The black dragon bent down and patted his fallen companion's back. "I'll be back for you, after I grab that damn water. I will get us out of here!" Hiei faded from sight and appeared on a ledge twenty feet off the ground. He looked down on the fallen figure. "I promise I will return..." He then faded again, and moved his way up to the ceiling opening by fading and appearing on various ledges.

A few moments later a moan issued from Kurama's mouth as he struggled to his feet. He inhaled his first breath after what seemed hours of not breathing. A memory flashed through his mind of the hooded figure's warning, "you will not be able to use your demonic powers, for the power of the eclipse will contain them..." Kurama sighed as he looked around for the map. "Where is the map?" he looked around again, "Where is Hiei?" Kurama stumbled as he tried to step away and fell in the nearby river. "I hope the map didn't float down stream, though that would be one explanation for the disappearance of the map and Hiei." The kitsune thought for a bit (Unless Hiei took the map and continued on, but... I fell near the river so there is that possibility as well... well I'll check down stream first...)

Kurama stumbled to his feet in the knee high river. And followed it down stream, deeper into the castle's basement, and the castle reservoir...

!#$&()

After exiting the cavernous room Hiei found himself in another elegant hall, filled with paintings of the castle exterior in various times of the day.

In the air a faint sound of music drifted lightly in the air, as if it was air itself. The black haired youkai found the classical music a bit annoying but continued down the corridor anyway. At the end of the hallway Hiei found himself in a large room. This was the origin of the music Hiei had heard and stared in wonder at the sight he had met on his way in there. There, dancing to the music where multiple pairs of ghosts dancing to the dreadful noise that they apparently called music.

Hiei's mouth open wide with shock as one of the ghostly couples had passed right through him. To Hiei this had felt as if he walked through a mist of ice, it was colder than the hands of the nameless one. (Don't know how else to explain, sorry!) The couple stopped dancing and looked at the intrusion of their dance. The man spoke to the speechless, wide eyed, youkai in what seemed to be an English accent.

"Sorry there sir, didn't expect there to be a demon in here." Hiei just gaped at the spirit man, whose ghostly female partner went off to dance with another. The spirit stared back at the dragon and replied to the silence Hiei had given him. "What's the matter man, you look like you can use some brandy." (::AUTHOR'S NOTE!:: No I do not approve of drinking alcohol, but if you know anything about old times you would know after a shock people would usually drink an alcohol, brandy, after a shock. The most recent thing of this would be in Harry Potter where they eat chocolate after a shock...) Hiei had finally found words.

"Where is the throne room?" The spirit man laughed.

"Oh it's a long way away chap." He smiled. "But you're gettin' close!" Hiei was starting to lose his patience with this overly happy spirit.

"Damn it, Casper! Tell me where to go!" The ghost man frowned.

"Casper? My name is Jonathan, Jonathan Harker." The ghost then pointed to the others, who continued to dance as if nobody was there, "That there is my wife, Mina Harker, That's Lucy, That's Dr. Van Helsing, he's Quincy Mor..." Hiei interjected quickly.

"I don't give a damn who you are! Just tell me how to get to the throne room!" The ghost of Jonathan smiled.

"I'll do better than that my friend, I'll take you there myself no one knows this castle better than me, well except the master that is. Follow me, quickly, I'd like to continue you my dance." The ghost vanished through the wall, leaving an astounded Hiei behind.

"But... I can't walk through walls." Jonathan's head came back through.

"Don't worry; it's a trick wall, castles full of 'em." Hiei looked untrustingly at the ghost and showed his surrender with a sigh. Hiei stepped closer to the wall and stopped a few inches away. The ghost smiled reassuringly. So the dragon closed his eyes and stepped forward...into a solid wall. The ghost burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just have to do it once to all newcomers, not that we had any for a while, but you were the first to fall for it." Hiei snarled his anger.

"If I wasn't in a hurry I would slay your shade on the spot!" Jonathan frowned.

"Do not fret; I will take you there, honest." Hiei snarled again while rubbing his bleeding nose.

"You better..." The ghost took off down a hall, and Hiei muttered to himself, "This is going to take forever..." he than started to follow the ghost down the hall.

!#$&()

Kurama's small boat that he found plummeted over another waterfall, but this one was steeper than the others, and the tiny vessel broke into splinters as it hit the cold hard floor of the reservoir's bottom. Kurama survived the fall but again found himself unconscious in the dark castle...

In his dreams, the yearning to be yoko, found himself, in one of the chambers of hell, being stabbed by mini demons, and he felt his body move on his own... but part of the dream was true, Kurama WAS being attacked by these tiny bluish imps, who could take over his body with their tiny little pitchforks. Kurama finally found a break and used it to grab two nearby imps and crush them in his bare hands.

"I am sorry it had to end that way but I need to be on my way..." Kurama started to turn when he found out that there was an imp left. Kurama walked over to it to give it the hand of death, but soon realized the imp was crying, and that it was smaller than the other two. This one was just a baby. Learning its impish ways fro its parents. "I can't bring my self to harm such an innocent creature..." So the yoko turned and walked away.

After a few steps, Kurama heard a whizzing noise fly past his pinkish hair. The imp had followed him. The yoko frowned. "Please, its ok, I wont hurt you; just go back to where it was you came from..." The imp cried out.

"Maaamaaa!" and then burst into tears. All of a sudden a swarm of imps appeared. Kurama prepared to fend himself but to his surprise, the imps surrounded the baby imp as they chanted.

"Death to the young of the dead!" their shrill voices could be heard even over the waterfalls. Kurama looked on wide eyed as the imps flew in closer to the baby, they intended to kill it.

The yoko ran over to the circle, and grabbed two nearby imps and crushed them. The rest of the imps lost site of the child and started on the newer, more deadly foe, Kurama...

Kurama made quick work of the imps with just a few punches and kicks as the baby watched on from safety of the sidelines. Kurama looked on to the child as he sighed.

"You will die alone, if you wish to live come with me," the baby stared at Kurama for a few seconds, as if trying to make up its mind, when suddenly flew out to Kurama's side. The yoko smiled; he had made a friend and ally in the enemy's territory.

* * *

Sorry folks, but that's all for now. I hope to have more up soon but it may take a while to do it. So tata 4 now and see you all at chapter 10! oh yea sorry, another cross over from Dracula, by Bram Stoker, oops 


	10. Throne Fights

Well here we are! Chapter ten! Who would of thought I would get this far. I was sick today, and slept most of the day, but I am typing chapter ten now, mainly cuz I dreamed it. I dedicate this chapter to...Senpai, mainly because for some odd reason they were in my dream, and telling Kurama what to do... hmmm strange dreams, strange indeed, but anyway on to chapter 10.

* * *

"Strike him out, wait no don't strike him out!" –My Mom (not realizing that the inning changed last night as she walked out to get a drink, L.O.L she thought the Yankees were batting, then she found out the Sox were.)

* * *

Chapter Ten: Throne Fights

At the shrine the woman exorcist was pacing the room. The shrine maiden walked up to the pacing woman as she spoke. "My lord, what bothers you?" The woman stopped pacing to answer.

"My friend, he is dieing again..." I must return to him to help him... The maiden smiled.

"Sure, I'll make sure the two... visitors... get out safely." The golden haired woman smiled.

"Yes I trust you, when they exit the castle, like I know they will, tell them that I had to leave early." With out waiting for a response she headed down the stairs and then disappeared, so the maiden looked back to the painting....

"Please hurry back, if the Head Priest finds out you are in there he will punish me" the shrine maiden went back to watching the progress of the two demons.

!#$&()

"Hahahaha!" The ghost was laughing maniacally, "Just as I remembered!" Hiei and Jonathan found themselves at the base of a large stairwell. At the top, a large door blockaded the entrance to the throne room. Hiei stared at his surroundings; they had finally made it to the top of the castle. The moon shone brightly overhead, and seemed like an ominous warning to the two trespassers.

"Hmn, it's about time we made it." The ghost laughed. "Damn it, you really have to be less cheerfull, what's so fun about being a ghost?" The ghost continued laughing.

"Nothing! But anyway, it was fun guiding ya' but I can't go in there, the holy weapons of the Belmont clan are in there, I would be destroyed." Hiei smirked.

"Not a bad idea, ghostie." Hiei walked up the stairs and as he reached the top, the heavy door swung open. Hiei stepped into the room, inside was a giant throne, with statues in the back oozing blood. "Now this is my kind of place," Hiei muttered to himself. In the middle of the room was a large pedestal, it held a whip, an axe, a crucifix, and a bottle of holy water. The dragon smirked, "Well that was easy..." he reached out to grab the bottle of water but a sudden voice halted him in his tracks.

"Hold up, demon...."

!#$&()

Kurama had made it to the bottom most area of the castle, the underground cemetery. The imp came whizzing by Kurama's its shrill voice was echoing through out the cavernous crypt.

"Kuraaaammaaaa! Guess what Kurama? I found this!" the imp held out a bloody dagger in his two hands the red haired youkai frowned.

"Demi, put the knife down." The imp, Demi, smiled mischievously.

"Yes master!" The imp swung around in circles, and then let go of the knife. Kurama had to duck as the knife Demi flung would have hit him in the center of the forehead. The knife hit the wall and bounced to the floor. "Sorry master..." Kurama smiled.

"It's ok Demi, just leave it there."

"Yes master." Kurama started to walk away but was cut off by a dead body that had walked out from one of the crypt doors.

"What in the world?" Demi flew to the kitsune and hid underneath his hair.

"It's a zombie..." Kurama frowned; his curiosity had just been piqued.

"Let us follow it." Demi shook inside Kurama's mane of hair, but said nothing. Kurama and the imp followed the zombie further into the cemetery. As they went in deeper, more zombies gathered together and walked into another room. Inside the room the zombies all combined to make a giant ball of corpses. A Legion.

!#$&()

"Who the hell are you?" the fire apparition asked the guy who was standing in the doorway behind him. The man wore a brown coat down to his knees and weird red pants. The man smiled, making his goatee and mustache shift with the movement of his mouth.

"I am owner of those weapons you are trying to steal, I am Julius Belmont." He became transparent as the ghost waiting outside, and passed right through Hiei, and was standing before the weapons. Hiei was shocked at what the human could do. Julius took his weapons and said, "If you want them, you can have them...OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Julius whipped out and smashed Hiei's forehead with his Vampire Killer Whip. The cut it made burned Hiei's flesh and he had to hold back a scream.

Hiei faded and appeared behind the angry Belmont. With lightning speed he drew out his katana, and swung it at the Belmont. Julius smiled as he became transparent and the sword passed right through his neck. Julius grabbed the katana with his chain whip, and with a laugh broke the blade with a mere flick of his wrist. "Well demon, are you ready to die?" Hiei recovered from the shock of being bested and fell to his knees. Julius walked over to the fallen youkai, and raised the whip over his head. Hiei jumped up as he screamed.

"ARGHHH!! NOW YOU WILL PAY!!" Hiei swung the butt end of the sword's handle at Julius's head, where it made contact with his temple with a sickening THWACK! The Belmont fell to the floor as if all his bones had been melted away. "That was my favorite katana, punk." He discarded the broken sword and grabbed the holy water off of the body of the Belmont. "As much as I would want to kill you, I wont, you are a vampire killer, and a good one, so I will carry you out of the castle..." Hiei grabbed the unconscious form and walked back out of the throne room.

Outside the ghost was waiting for him. "Sorry chap, had to let him in, he could have destroyed me quickly." Hiei growled under his breath.

"It doesn't matter... now what's the quickest way outta here?" Jonathan pointed to a room.

"That room there is a teleport room. It will take you to the hall of illusions and then, from there, to the entrance." Hiei growled again.

"You mean we didn't have to do all that walking and wasting time?! MY FRIEND WAS DYING! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" The ghost frowned.

"Ok, I'll guide you." And then they stepped into the teleport room, where Hiei felt the oddest sensation, as his body was transported one cell at a time along with the ghost's...

!#$&()

Kurama jumped back as the ball of corpses moved near. "I am sensing a large amount of demon energy emanating from this creature, which could mean..." The red haired kitsune decided to take a chance, one that might cost him his life if he failed. "Rose Whip!" The rose transformed into the whip, with out harming the demon. "Hmm, we can now use our demon powers..." the Legion moved in closer, forcing Kurama to drop back a step.

Kurama whipped the rose stem at the Legion, causing several zombies to fall from it, and they too started to attack the demon. Demi came out from hiding at last.

"Leave them to me, master" he chuckled manically as he stabbed one of the zombies with his pitch fork, taking control of it, causing the zombie to kill off the others, leaving Kurama to attack the main foe.

Kurama kept flailing the whip in what seemed a wild pattern, but in a few moments, the ball of corpses had just crumpled to a pile of miscellaneous body parts, leaving the core of the Legion, a giant eye with lasers on three tentacles.

The yoko had to dodge the tentacles as they flailed about shooting lasers wildly and randomly. Kurama gave a mighty swing with whip and hit the Legion Core in the eye. It emitted a loud piercing shriek as it disappeared into the wall. Kurama had to gasp for breath.

"Well, that was a work out." He looked around, "Demi, what's the quickest way out of here, I need to find Hiei." Demi looked around also.

"Master Kurama, there is a teleport room near by, it will take you to the hall of illusions, and then to the castle corridor, the main one." Kurama smiled.

"Shall we go then?"

!#$&()

Hiei, Jonathan, and the unconscious Belmont found themselves in a long hall, with walls that kept shifting colors and shapes. Jonathan was the first to speak. "Hall of illusions indeed..." there was a sudden clap of thunder in the air. Hiei looked around the room. "Some one else is coming Hiei!" and indeed a large reddish fox demon had appeared on the opposite side of the hall. The fiend had huge claws, and teeth to match, and there was a stranger, smaller creature next to it, carrying a small pitch fork...

!#$&()

Kurama and the imp, Demi, appeared in the hall of illusions, but they weren't alone. At the opposite end of the hall was a large, black serpent, a ghost and an unconscious man, whose head was all bloody. "Master, I'm scared..." Kurama smiled.

"Do not fear little one. It would seem the only threat would be from the serpent. I'll take care of him so we can move on to the corridor, ok?" The imp nodded and hid behind the kitsune. Kurama charged forward, ready to attack...

!#$&()

"Hiei, that bloody thing is attacking!" Jonathan, meaning the red fox. Hiei hissed.

"I know, damn it!" And he too lunged forward.

* * *

Hall of illusions indeed, as Jonathan Harker had put it... it would seem that Hiei and Kurama are now fighting each other without even realizing it, how hilarious. Will they kill each other? Or will they find out the truth? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON YUYU HAKUSHO!

p.s. Well I think I explained some things in castlevania kinda well, like how Julius loses his memory. (I think I'd lose mine if I was smashed in the temple by Hiei...) How the head priest's daughter, Mina Hakuba, comes to the world by the promiscuous shrine maiden. L.O.L, but any ways that's all for now, so take care friends...


	11. Friendly Fight

Well chapter 11 is here, and I am not going to put what I wanted in my author's note, so I won't offend anyone... its not bad, just diabolically evil... HAHAHAHAhah... -laughter fades out-

* * *

"I have a wife?! I have kids?!" Pat (sleep talking)

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Hiei lunged toward the fox demon, grabbing for his katana, but getting nothing but a fist full of air. "Damn it! It's broken!" Hiei and the beast finally met in the center of the hall, grappling with each other.

!#$&()

Kurama let out a scream as his body was constricted by the black, serpent like demon. The kitsune broke free of the serpent's hold, just to be barraged by its wild thrusts of its tails. Kurama grabbed one of the tails, and with a mighty jerk, snapped it back...

!#$&()

Hiei howled in pain as the giant fox bit his hand and snapped his wrist as if it was a dry twig in the hands of a giant. Hiei now had to fight one handed. Which meant he would have to take this match a little more seriously, and end it once and for all...

!#$&()

Kurama jumped back as he saw the snake demon hesitate, after losing use of one of its two tails. The serpent hissed, flung out its un-broken tail as a large black blast shot out the tip...

!#$&()

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" The dragon of fire rushed at the demon fox with inconceivable speed, yet the demon managed to doge it by wrapping its legs around a beam in the ceiling...

!#$&()

Kurama was able to doge the blast at the last instant by grabbing a beam from the ceiling. The kitsune looked down towards the marble floor, where the demon serpent waited for his demise. Underneath the serpent, reflected on the polished marble floor stood Hiei's reflection. Kurama blinked in disbelief, and when his eyes finally opened, the black serpent had vanished; replacing him was none other than Hiei.

"HIEI! IT'S ME KURAMA!" Hiei just stared at the yoko, as if he didn't understand what he had said...

!#$&()

"Damn, it dodged my best, gonna have to beat him the hard way! ARGGHH!" Hiei continued his assault on the demon fox that was just standing there. The black haired youkai threw punches as fast as he could, but none actually landed as the fox seemed to take a more defensive side to the battle.

!#$&()

"HIEI STOP! ITS ME!" Kurama tried to talk to the rampaging youkai but had no chance for he was still under the spell of the hall of illusions. Hiei jumped back to take a breath after his tiring attack. "If only there was some way I could make him see, if I could make him look..." Just then a sudden idea came to mind. "DEMI! Come here, I require your assistance..."

!#$&()

"What the hell is that fox doing?" Hiei stared at the demon who was barking to the small bluish imp. The imp suddenly flew at Hiei with a sudden burst of speed, laughing all the while. "Gah!" the black haired youkai ducked down at the last minute, preventing the imp to impale him with his tiny fork.

Hiei ignoring the imp behind him, rushed forward to attack the demon fox, but at the last moment felt a sharp pain in his back. Behind him the imp just laughed evilly...

!#$&()

"Good job Demi!" Hiei encouraged his impish partner on. "Now make him look towards the floor!" Hiei's head suddenly jerked downwards as the imp's magic influenced his body.

!#$&()

(Ahh I can't control my body!) That's what the black haired youkai came to think as his head was forced down due to the imp's magic. As his head was forced down, Hiei saw underneath the fox, the reflection of the very person he was trying to rush to, Kurama. Instantly the demon fox transformed into the very image of the reflection. "Kurama! But how?" Hiei was still rendered immobile, due to the imp's fork in his back.

"Well Hiei, this is the hall of illusions is it not? Demi enough let him go." The imp replied.

"But he tried to hurt you master..." Kurama gave the small demon a small smile.

"It's ok Demi; we were under a spell, so we would fight each other." Hiei stared at the imp as it retreated to its master's side.

"Who or what the hell is that?" Kurama frowned at his partner's lack of respect.

"I could ask the same of you, Hiei..." the yoko pointed to the unconscious Belmont and the ghost of Jonathan Harker. The dragon turned and walked away from the kitsune demon and his imp.

"Point taken, lets get outta this hell hole..." Kurama looked at the unconscious figure.

"What about the holy water?" Hiei held up the bottle as he continued to walk on. Kurama looked down again to the lump on the floor. (We can't leave him here, the demons will swarm him in no time...) so he grabbed the Belmont and followed his partner down the hall.

"Well guys it's been fun! But I'm gonna go finish my dance now..." Jonathan called out to the departing demons, and then left through the wall. Kurama finally managed to catch up with the fast paced youkai, Demi hung not far behind.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" the black haired youkai suddenly stopped and turned to the curious kitsune. Tears shone in his bright red eyes.

"You want to know what's wrong? I thought you were dead! So I hurried to get the second ingredient so I could get you out of the castle but, damn Casper took me the damn scenic route! And then I almost killed you, thinking I was being attacked by a fox!" Hiei couldn't bear any more and broke down crying into Kurama's chest as the yoko held him close in a one armed hug.

"Shhh, it's going to be all right Hiei." The fire apparition's breathing was starting to stabilize when Kurama asked. "How's your hand?" Hiei stepped away from the kitsune and offered a small smile.

"I've had worse..." Kurama gave his lover his special smile.

"Come; let us leave this castle, all of us." With that said. Hiei, Kurama, carrying Julius Belmont, and Demi, made there way back to the room with the portal, back to the shrine.

* * *

Well that is it! Finally no more Castlevania! That really ticked me off, I never wanted to do that. Well a crossover anyway... I almost wish Hiei killed Kurama though, so I would be done with this story, but I have no control over them. They do.... Grrr... oh well, trust me though.

* * *

SPOILER WARNING!!!: remember what I said in the first author's note? Well trust me, it still going to be in here trust me..... 


	12. Operation San: The Heart

Haha here is chapter twelve folks... listening to Linkin Park while typin' this story, so maybe it influenced my story a little, you know weird depressed music....BWAHAHAHA! Well any ways how 'bout them Red Sox, huh? First time the won the World Series in almost a hundred years (not really but 100 seems more exciting then 80 something). College plans have been put on hold cuz instead I plan on traveling after high school, who knows where, but that's what I'm gonna do hee hee hee, travel then college, can't get any better than that. Now I just have to wait a few more months before I can sign up...Well enough of my banter, and on to chapter 12!

* * *

"Let's get a homeless day parade started!"-Pat (In Boston last year as he rolled nickels down the road, it didn't work, maybe we should have tried quarters... well there's always this year...)

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Operation San: The Heart

Arriving at the shrine the shrine maiden took a look at the returning demons and backed off to a corner. "You are evil! What did you do to Julius?!" Hiei smirked.

"I kicked the crap out of him, that's what I did to him." The shrine maiden seemed to try to press herself into the wall as she pointed to the blue imp, Demi, who was happily flying around the room, humming as he went along.

"And what in the seven hells is that?!" It was Kurama's turn to smirk.

"An imp that I saved from being killed by its own kind." The shrine maiden looked fearfully around the room.

"But it's a demon, why would you save a demo..." Hiei gave the girl a look that could kill the un-dead, fire burned in his red, gleaming eyes.

"WE are demons!" Kurama placed the Belmont down in the center of the room, as he was starting to wake from his "nap". The kitsune looked around.

"Where is the exorcist...?" The shrine maiden had made her way to the center of the shrine to care for the wounds of the badly hurt Julius.

"She had to leave, urgent business." Hiei and Kurama both looked at each other.

"SHE?!" they simultaneously. The maiden looked up from the Belmont who now had his eyes ajar. She frowned at their surprise.

"Yes 'she'..." The red haired kitsune looked to the fire apparition.

"Well that definitely confirms that she wasn't Suzuka..." Hiei smirked.

"Yea, not only is he gay, he's sexist too, he thinks he is so much better than women, you would never see that clown dressed up like one..." The yoko frowned.

"But why then did we sense his energy when she was near?" The maiden got up quickly, as if she suddenly remembered something.

"Suzuka?! My Lord mentioned that name before she left... said she had unfinished business with him..." Kurama and Hiei looked at each other yet again; both were contemplating the possible connections between the woman exorcist and the clown oni. Kurama was the first to speak.

"Let us not worry about it for now; Suzuka is trying to help us remember?" Hiei grunted.

"Help, yea, sure..." the black aired youkai still thought about how Suzuka was trying to hurt them somehow. The kitsune smiled his special smile.

"Come Hiei, we must leave at once; the third ingredient is waiting for us... in Tokyo." Kurama turned toward the shrine maiden, and gave her a bow from the waist. "Thank, ma'am, for all you have done. The shrine maiden smiled.

"It was nothing." Hiei snorted.

"Of course it was nothing, that's exactly what you did." Hiei walked out to the stairs, and started to head down to the base of the shrine. Kurama looked to the shrine maiden.

"Please forgive my partner, he is not very patient," Kurama offered the maiden a small smile. "Thank you very much for everything. But I think I must go now." The maiden bowed deeply.

"Farewell," The kitsune walked to the stairs and followed Hiei to the bottom, behind him; Julius' muffled voice could be heard.

"Who am I? What am I doing here?"...

!#$&()

At the base of the shrine, Kurama had caught with the black haired youkai. "Hiei, we don't have far to go for the third ingredient. It's in Tokyo city." The fire apparition glanced back to his kitsune lover.

"What is the third ingredient?" Kurama looked down to the ground and said something that the fire youkai couldn't understand. "Kurama, you must speak louder in order for me to here you. My ears aren't as sharp as yours." Kurama repeated his sentence, a little louder.

"A new born human child's heart..." Hiei was stunned by his partner's sentence, but maintained his calm attitude as he questioned the choices of his formerly moral companion.

"Are you going to carry this out?" the youkai asked cautiously. Kurama looked up at the question and gave a smile so sinister that even Hiei staggered back at the unusual sight.

"Of course, why not? We already got this far, lets not back down now." The black dragon had no response for the now un-moralistic kitsune. Behind the red haired fox, floated Demi, laugh manically. Was the imp some how controlling him? No, Hiei knew though it wasn't Demi controlling Kurama. So what was it? Maybe it was the yoko's past life resurfacing after being dormant in his human body. Or maybe it was the thirst for power that was now ruling Kurama's judgment...

* * *

I'm not a perfect person - There's many things I wish I didn't do - But I continue learning – I never meant to do those things to you – And so I have to say before I go – That I just want you to know – I found a reason for me – To change who I used to be – A reason to start over new – And the reason is you... (The Reason, Hoobastank) L.O.L, I like that song, talk about a smart way to trick the cops huh? Look at the ruby they stole, all for that girl. Hehehe. In case you haven't seen the music video for that song, it's about a group of thieves that stage a robbery, or at least that's what I think there doing... well any way back to our story that I ended very abruptly, and for just cause. Well any ways, is Kurama going insane? Should Hiei question the morals of the yoko he loves so much? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT YUYU HAKUSHO! Woohoo...


	13. Another Ingredient Obtained,,,

Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like chapter thirteen to me! Well I am sure that you are eager to get on with it. I will wait here for you, well at the end for you, singing some miscellaneous song, probably an emo one, cuz that's what I listen to... oh yea I got an email asking for my screen name, well that's actually a tough one cuz I got like 30, for role playing purposes. Les see the one I use most is senshikurayami, but there is lordjamiras, senshi11087, souldegenerateVI, and a few others, but I don't bother with them, so if you really wanna catch me use senshikurayami. Sorry for the rant, but now on to the story...

* * *

"Brian and I never get into fights except when he's sleeping in our bed and Lois is in the ood-may and he wont am-scray"-Peter (Family Guy)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: One more ingredient obtained...

The demon duo forced their way down the congested streets of Tokyo. The black haired youkai, who had shown no mercy in eliminating many humans in the past, was now feeling a conflict to the dreadful task that lie ahead. "Are you sure about this, Kurama? I mean what if you, what if we, run into Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kurama never looked back as he pushed on through the crowd.

"It is a chance we must take, prepare your self Hiei, for we are almost there..." the bag Kurama was carrying shook a bit. "Demi, calm down... your assistance may yet be needed again..." a memory popped into the kitsune's mind of the rules of obtaining the ingredients, told by the clown oni, Suzuka.

"You must steal the ingredients yourself in order for the potion to work..." that is what was said before they left the island, and after Hiei had stormed away, from the "damn clown" and the kitsune. So what Hiei didn't know was that Kurama had to steal the child's heart himself...

"Foxboy, we're here." Kurama continued on, not noticing his companion's comment. "Kurama!" Hiei's shout brought the future yoko out from his private thoughts and he glanced up at the black dragon, who was pointing at a nearby sign that read. "WELCOME TO TOKYO HOSPITAL" Kurama smiled bleakly, he did not look forward to his task, but would do anything for that potion...

"Shall we enter? We have work to do..." Kurama unzipped the duffle bag that held Demi, "Demi, go ahead and get the items we discussed earlier"...

!#$&()

The woman was due to have the child any second now. She was having contractions and was in serious pain due to it, (sorry, I'm not a woman, and never been pregnant so I really don't know what a pregnancy ensues...) she was rushed into a small white room, where she would be delivering the object of happiness that both her and her husband had planned for many years.

The contractions increased, and she started to moan in pain, "Doctors! Help me please..." two doctors rushed in, one was tall and had pinkish hair, while the other, who was quite short, had black spiky hair with a whitish streak in the front. The pinkish haired doctor carried a small duffle bag that seemed to move a little. The pink haired doctor smiled as he looked down at the woman, his teeth were as white as the scrubs he and his partner wore.

"Don't worry ma'am, you and your unborn child are in our capable hands..." The woman looked up into the face of the doctor who made the statement as he pulled out various sharp instruments from his bag. There was something about the glint in the doctor's eyes that she didn't like, yet couldn't put her finger on it, and she wouldn't have the chance because the contractions became worse and worse... "Hiei come quick!" the first doctor lifted the woman's hospital gown to expose her bare lower half.

"This is sick Kurama!" Hiei averted his eyes from the naked woman on the bed. The woman was breathing heavy and had tears in her eyes from the labor pains. Yet even with all the pain, she made a mental note of the two doctors that were delivering her baby... Hiei and Kurama. The woman let out a horrific scream. One that pierced through the marrow of the very demons about to deliver her baby.

"Hiei! She will not survive the delivery! The baby is too big! We need to drug her, so she will not feel a thing as the baby is coming out." The doctor known as Kurama pointed to the duffle bag, "Grab me a syringe." The shorter doctor, Hiei, looked slightly confused.

"A what?" Kurama sighed.

"A needle, Hiei, a needle." The black haired doctor bent over the bag once again muttering to himself.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" when he resurfaced from the bag he had produced a small syringe with a liquid with a slight yellowish tint. Kurama offered him a small smile.

"Now press the button at the top until a steady stream of liquid flows out." Hiei did as he was told, and when the syringe had no air bubbles in it he handed it over to the smiling pink haired demon doctor, who snickered a little.

"Thank you... nurse." Hiei growled in response to the little joke. "Calm down Hiei, I was just teasing you." He inserted the needle into the woman's arm and injected the medication into her. Instantly all the pain had left her body, and the woman's eyesight had began to waver. "Hiei! Quick grab the child!" The woman was drowsy and her sense of all feeling were gone. All that function properly on her was her mind, which was starting to reel in a daze as well due to the overdose Kurama injected into her.

(Wait a second I had the baby! Wait what's wrong with my baby, why can't I see it?! Why can't I move?!) She thought to herself as she slowly drifted into a state of unconsciousness, the last thing she saw before going was the two doctors carrying away her wailing child...

!#$&()

"Koenma, sir! You have to look at this report that was just filed!" Koenma looked up from his stack of paperwork that had been burdening him since his return from the dark tournament. The blue haired youkai was holding up a small folder, one that held the life of a human, until its death. This one seemed to be quite small, while most were an entire wall full of filing cabinets; this one was a single folder.

"This better be good Botan, many children die, it's a fact of life, and if they didn't we wouldn't be needed." Koenma smiled at his little joke, but Botan didn't seem amused.

"Sir, look!" she threw the folder onto the desk. The small in stature Koenma open the folder.

Lets see here, date of birth, August 3, 2000, yep... date of death August 3, 2000... yep... same day death, we see that a lot. What's the problem with it Botan? I am quite busy here."

"Look at the cause of death sir..." Koenma stuck his face back into the file, reading farther ahead than he previously had, he read aloud as he read on.

"Lets see, birth weight, eye color, gender, life goals... ah here we are, cause of death. 'Two demons posed as doctors, drug the mother, carry the baby off after it has been delivered, and ripped out the heart of the child.' Well Botan, this seems to be normal demon activity to me. I'll send some one to catch them after I do this paper work." Botan was looked desperately to her superior.

"But sir, look at the demons responsible for this crime..." Enma Jr. looked back to the report once again at the names of the demons. He sat there in silence as if taking in what he read befor showing any emotion at all.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO THEY THINK THEY ARE DOING!" Koenma's yelling had attracted the attention of the blue ogre.

"What is wrong sire?" The raging toddler ignored his subordinate ogre.

"DID THEY THINK THEY WOULD BE ABLE TO GET AWAY WITH THIS! THEY MUST BE PUNISHED! SUMMON YUSUKE AND KUWABARA! THEY MUST BE STOPPED AT ALL COSTS!" Botan frowned as she summoned her oar.

"Yes sir..." and the blue haired grim reaper disappeared from sight to gather the spirit detective and his partner...

Koenma turned his attention to the blue ogre, "Ogre, summon Natalie." The ogre looked at the child, contemplating what he would say.

"Sire, is really that desperate?" the small Koenma was starting to lose his patience.

"YES!" the ogre shrunk back from the yell.

"But sir, she's on vacation..." Koenma looked up at the ogre.

"Well find her, I need her help, and she has powers that may be of an assistance to us." The ogre trudged out of the hall.

"Yes sir..." and Koenma started where he left off in his paper work.

!#$&()

At the scene of the murder, a group of police swarmed around the dead infant's body. Also around were Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. The police soon left on break and left the spirit detectives to search the area. "Well who ever took the heart was merciful about it. Look the body was stitched back up and cleaned up so the mother could at least hold her child before he was buried." Botan grimaced.

"About who did it, Yusuke, we already know who it was..." Yusuke looked up from the woman who was clutching her dead child she had worked so hard to obtain, just to lose him as soon as he was born.

"Tell me who did it; this person doesn't deserve to live." Kuwabara chimed in as well.

"Yea, I'm gonna tear the scum bag who did this limb from limb!" the youkai looked down.

"Well guys, the two demons that you are looking for, the ones who did it were..." she paused a second while Yusuke glared at her.

"Who did it Botan?" Botan continued staring at the floor.

"Kurama and Hiei..." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked to each other.

"Let's go Kuwabara." Kuwabara nodded his consent, as they both left the hospital together. The grim reaper, Botan, called out to the departing youths.

"Where are you two going?" Yusuke answered without looking back.

"To bring the ones who did this to justice"...

* * *

Ahhh you're back, things are seeming to get heated between characters now, and after reading that I am sure Linkin Park's "In the End" should be a fitting well, end L.O.L well anyway more exciting action coming up, so don't miss out, 'k? stop staring at me, darn stuffed animals, this ones got small beady black eyes grrr, well any way here is the song, I play it for you (insert your name here) and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

It starts with – one thing/I don't know why – it doesn't even matter how hard you try – keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme – to explain in due time – all I know – time is a valuable thing – watch it fly by as the pendulum swings – watch it count down to the end of the day – the clock ticks life away – it's so unreal – didn't look out below – watch the time go right out the window – trying to hold on/but didn't even know – wasted it all just to – watch you go – I kept everything inside and even though I tried/it all fell apart – what it meant to me/will eventually/be a memory/ of a time when – I tried so hard – and got so far – but in the end – it doesn't even matter- it starts with – one thing/I don't know why – it doesn't even matter how hard you try – keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme – to remind myself how – I tried so hard – in spite of the way you were mocking me – acting like I was part of your property – remembering all the times you fought with me/ I'm surprised it got so far – things aren't the way they were before – you wouldn't even recognize me anymore – not that you knew me back then – but it all comes back to me – in the end – you kept every thing inside and even though I tried/it all fell apart – what it meant to me/will eventually/be a memory/ of a time when I – put my trust in you – pushed as far as I can go – and for all this – there is only one thing you should know...


	14. Death to the Detective

Well chapter fourteen has arrived, in due time I'd say, L.O.L . I found out I am old enough to enter the military, with parental consent, so if I don't get accepted to college, I'm joining up. I mean, hey Bush was re-elected, so the draft might be reinstated so I might have to go anyway, and that is what I meant by college on hold for travel... well it's ok... on to the story...

* * *

!Note! THERE IS SWEARS IN THIS CHAPTER! THIS IS WHY RATED "R"! SO DON'T JUDGE IT CUZ OF THAT! ALSO I DO NOT SAY ANYTHING THAT IS NOT SAID IN THE ANIME, WELL THE UN CUT EPISODES... BUT YEA... DON'T BLAME ME FOR KUWABARA'S FOUL MOUTH! YOU ALL KNEW HE HAD ONE, AND YUSUKE TOO! Ok that should cover it...

* * *

"Coo Coo Ca Choo"- Blood Hound Gang song (so sorry, I just like it :-p lol)

* * *

"Rat tat tat goes the gun!" (Just to spite you woman! You know who you are!)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Death to the Detective 

Hiei and Kurama ran down the crowded streets of the city of Tokyo. In the kitsune's hands was a bloody towel, holding the small human heart of an infant. Kurama looked back to see if they were being trailed by anyone, but saw no one. "Kurama, down here." Kurama looked around for who called out to him, to find the origin down one of the many dark alleys that lined the street.

!#$&()

"I swear officer, their names were Hiei and Kurama!" the anguished mother refused to let go of her child's lifeless body. The cop searched through the hospitals computer at a list of its entire medical staffs names, while another check residents of the surrounding cities and rural areas.

"Ma'am, there are no doctors or any medical staff member with those names in this hospital." The other police man spoke up as well.

"Nor any one with those names that live in the city or the surrounding area." The woman cried out.

"But my baby!" the woman wept into her hands, "Please I want the sons of (insert really bad word here) who did this to pay!" the two police officers looked at each other, one went over to comfort the mother, as her husband still was away on a business trip, and still hasn't arrived yet.

"Ma'am, we will do everything we can to help out, but we need to take the child, for evidential purposes." The woman shook uncontrollably.

"Yes just capture the bastards!" The two police officers left the woman who was sobbing alone in the small hospital room, where she delivered her child...

!#$&()

"Yusuke? Kuwabara? What a, pleasant surprise..." Kurama shoved the bloody towel behind his back. The spirit detective and his partner stepped into the light provided by the street light on the corner. Yusuke was the first to talk.

"Guys, would say 'it's a pleasure' normally, but not with the crap I heard." Kuwabara added his thoughts to it as well, and his words were anything but subtle.

"You bastards! How could you do something to such an innocent child?! Especially you Kurama, who should know what it's like having a human that you care for more than life itself!" Hiei found his way down the ally at last, as he was ahead of Kurama when he was summoned into the darkness.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yusuke looked down upon the black haired youkai as he entered the ally.

"We were here to ask you two that, Hiei." Kuwabara stared at the dragon intently.

"This is your fault Hiei! Isn't it?!" his rage was swelling as he thought about the poor woman at the hospital who was both wailing at the death of her child, and screaming her hatred to the two doctors known as Hiei and Kurama. "You are the only one capable of such a disgusting act!" Hiei turned his head to the young man's accusation.

"Hmph, glad you noticed my most prominent traits, but I take no credit in this one. Even I was surprised at Kurama's decision to carry this out..." Kuwabara brought his hands together, gathering his energy in the shape of a blade.

"SPIRIT SWORD!" he lunged forward at the grinning youkai "LIAR! KURAMA WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" Hiei easily dodged the attack as Yusuke and Kurama stared each other down.

"So Kurama, do you want to tell me what's going on? Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Kurama put down the duffle bag and the towel containing the heart.

"Yusuke, it is best that you don't meddle in the affairs of others'. It can get you into a world of trouble." Yusuke grinned at the kitsune's remark.

"We'll see about that..." and he too jumped forward to fight the other youkai. Kurama parried the youth's barrage of attacks before jumping up onto a nearby fire escape ladder.

"Yusuke, please, you do not understand..." Yusuke stared at the kitsune that was standing on the later.

"I DON'T HAVE TO! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT CHILD!" Kurama looked down at the raging human, as Hiei dodged Kuwabara's attacks near by.

"If only you understood the vices of being a demon...." Yusuke raged on below.

"I was ordered to take you in Kurama, by the head toddler himself. Dead or alive, it don't really matter much to me but I think I'm gonna beat the crap outa' you anyhow!!!" He pulled up his hand with his pointer finger extended, so he could use his signature move.

"SPIRIT GUN!" The blue blast rushed forth with incredible speed, toward the metal fire escape ladder, towards the yoko, Kurama. The fox jumped out of the way at the last minute, the side of the building and the ladder were illuminated in a bluish glow, and when the blast died out, there wasn't a building or ladder anymore. "Damn it! I missed!" The red haired Kurama pulled out a rose from his hair, and with a flick of his wrist, the stem extended a hundred times longer, into his trusty rose whip.

"Yusuke, don't make me fight you. Your conscience will hold you back from fighting to your fullest, while mine will not." Yusuke spit upon the ground.

"Don't give me that crap, Kurama, I can and will take you down. If you remember my saying so, I died the first time for a kid I thought I was saving." Yusuke looked away as he shrugged. "I guess you could say I have a soft spot for kids." The kitsune just stared him down.

"Yusuke, I do not wish to hurt you, but I will not be punished for what I did. You do not understand why I did what I did." The young Urameshi laughed.

"I don't give a shit! You are going to spirit world dead or alive!" near by Hiei and Kuwabara were carrying on their own fights and conversation.

!#$&()

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU KILL A BABY HIEI?!" Hiei dodged all the swings of Kuwabara's spirit sword.

"Look, I didn't do it, I may have no liking of you pathetic humans, but even I would have a small problem with killing a child, they just aren't a challenge... but then again neither are you..." Kuwabara mad a wild thrust with his spirit sword catching Hiei both off guard and in the left shoulder. The black haired dragon screamed out in pain as he grabbed the wound through the hole in his cloak.

"You will pay for that you ignorant human..." Hiei closed his eyes as he summoned energy of his own, energy as black as the heart and soul of the evil one himself. "You will not get away with this Kuwabara. That hurt enough to anger me..." The energy gathering in Hiei's right arm grew into a sword of similar size to Kuwabara's. "PLAY TIME ENDS NOW!" The youkai rushed at the red haired youth with his lightning speed. Kuwabara's face blanched at the red intensity in the fire apparition's eyes as he rushed at him. All the young man was able to do was hold up his spirit sword in defense as Hiei attacked full force with his sword of darkness. "ARGGHHH!"

As the two swords collided, one of demon energy the other of spirit energy, the swords cancelled each other out, causing both to dissipate from their owners' hands. Hiei jumped back from the impact of the two swords of energy, but Kuwabara was not as lucky, as he was tossed aside by the shock wave. "Hmph, you were spared this time, if I had my katana you would be dead..." Kuwabara looked up from where he fell.

"This aint over yet, shrimp!" Hiei sighed at his persistence.

"Yes it is." He walked over to the fallen youth who was still dazed from the fall, and kicked him swiftly in the temple, knocking Kuwabara to the side in an unconscious heap. "hmph, beaten by a shrimp, that just goes to show you where you stand in the game of life." Hiei walked away from the fallen youth, grabbed the discarded duffle bag that contained all of the ingredients thus far, and the sleeping imp, Demi, and walked down the side streets looking for the other feuding duo who had moved down another ally way.

!#$&()

Yusuke and Kurama's fight had taken them down side street to side street. The only good thing was it was late night/ early mourning, so streets had become less populated during the duration of their fight. Kurama taunted the attacking teenager. "Come Yusuke, this is the best you can do? Is this the same person who beat Toguro?" Yusuke labored for every breath, his assaults were in effective against the yoko.

"Die bastard..." Kurama smiled at the detective.

"If you were going to fight me, you would have known you would have to be clear headed to beat me, though rage adds to your strength, it makes you sloppy, as shown by your abilities."

"Shove it Kurama..." Kurama grinned, but it wasn't the grin that the spirit detective had come to like along with the demon, but a sly and evil gesture that didn't seem to suit the formerly caring youkai.

"Yusuke, I'm sorry to do this, but you are an obstacle in my path, and all obstacles must be removed." The grin grew, "nothing against you personally" Kurama whipped his rose whip at the youth's head, where it wrapped around it several times. The spirit detective tried to yell but through the whip, nothing could be heard but muffled mumbles. "What was that Yusuke? Wait how about I remove the whip?" The fox flicked his wrist, causing the whip to swivel around Yusuke's head, blood sprayed every where, as well as bits of skull fragment and brain as Yusuke's head was sliced cleanly through several times by the razor sharp thorns of the whip. "I'm sorry, but I can't understand you. Maybe if you pull your self together, and rethink it over, you can get back to me." Hiei had finally reached Kurama.

"What the hell did you do Kurama?!" Kurama gave Hiei the sly grin he gave Yusuke, when he was alive.

"I was removing obstacles in my way. Hiei I think it is best that you leave for a while. You will just get in the way of my success." Hiei stared at the kitsune.

"What are you talking about? I'm here to help you."

"You can help from the side lines, stay out of the way." Kurama grabbed his duffle bag off his partner's back, which held the heart, and ran down the street, leaving Hiei behind with the corpse of the spirit detective.

!#$&()

"Natalie. We need your help, it would seem that a former helper has gone off the deep end and is causing trouble in the human world." Natalie lowered the hood off her cloak, revealing her long wavy golden hair. She addressed Koenma with her utmost respect.

"Really sir, who could it be?" Koenma looked to his paper work.

"Kurama..." the woman smiled inwardly as she thought: good, everything is going as planned...

"Sir, would you like me to stop him?"

"Yes Natalie, I would, I mean you were the one to capture him in the pique of his power, so I am sure you could do it now." She responded smoothly with:

"Of course sir, I will go now." Koenma stared at the woman a little longer.

"Where did you get that necklace?" the toddler pointed at the sun and moon pendant that hung around her neck.

"Oh this old thing?" she grabbed the pendant herself, "It's an old gift from a friend..." Koenma frowned.

"Ok, just see what you can do."

"Yes sir." She than walked away, and nearly walked right into the blue haired grim reaper who had burst through the doors.

"Koenma, sir!" Botan was laboring for breath as she ran towards them. "Sorry Natalie..." she turned her attention back to the head child. "Sir! Yusuke had failed! He is dead, at the hands of Kurama!"

"What?! Natalie, hurry and get your heiny out there and stop that demon right away!" the woman walked out the door.

"I'll get right on it sir." Koenma looked at Botan.

"Something is not right here, that woman has changed since the time she took her vacation right before the dark tournament... and I intend to find out why..." the blue haired youkai stared at the closed doors.

"Sir, I sensed Suzuka near by..."

"As did I Botan, but why? Well that's not important right now, we need to get Kurama into our custody first before we do anything else, and if there is any one to do it, it's her..."

!#$&()

Outside Koenma's chamber, Natalie stood smirking at the success of her plan. Maybe the extra ingredients may not be needed; Kurama was becoming quite despicable on his own... but it was better safe than sorry. Kurama would soon be hers for the taking, she would just have to "stop" him as Koenma ordered, and soon all would be in place. Natalie smiled at her fortune as she walked down the hall way. All was going to be fine, once she harnessed the yoko's true power herself...

* * *

I'd like to say wow. That was the best chapter yet, and actually I wanted to deviate from this path of the story, but it would seem I took this path anyway... wow Kurama is an S.O.B huh? He's so vile! I created a monster and it kind of makes me feel all warm and cuddly inside! Though I do now hate what I changed him into... he used to be so nice, and I did like him... but this was expected, I mean I hinted at it in the third chapter, so this should be no surprise. Well see ya next time, here on YUYU HAKUSHO! L.O.L typing to Gravitation and InuYasha music kinda helps typing... really... lol later guys! 


	15. Mind Games

Well, it's that time again, time for a new chapter. I know that Kurama going off the deep end was rather abrupt, but hey in this day and age everybody is in a rush, so why not lose your marbles that way too, ehh? Quickly, no one wants to go insane over long periods of time anymore, they want to go nuts in minutes nowadays, its cuz of all this new fangled technology, L.O.L. J/k but on a serious note, (yea, rite...) let us play PSYCHOLOGIST, and try to guess Kurama out based on his actions, like it's really possible, behavior is a habit and habits can be broken, don't give me that psycho-analysis bull-dinky, well now that I have finally relieved something off my chest and vented it all out on you, the reader, it's time to get onto chapter 15, which is all about Kurama, and his internal conflict, WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"I just don't give a crap, and if I did, I'd give it to you..."- I don't remember, but it was funny... wait, have I said that? I just don't know...

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Mind Games 

Kurama had been running for hours now, every once in a while he would look back and check if he was being tailed, by either Hiei, or another dog sent by the spirit world. He could find no presence of either. After another few minutes of running the kitsune had stopped to take a break. He let down his duffle bag an unzipped it to let out a very tired Demi, the imp flew happily away from his portable prison. The yoko had to sit and ponder what had just happened over the last few minutes.

Upon the stump the red haired Kurama thought of his fight with the spirit detective and the gruesome result of said battle. Kurama did not worry about the death of Yusuke, but was deeply disturbed in the fact that he had WANTED to kill Yusuke, no he NEEDED, to see Yusuke's blood and he would do anything to see it. It was as if another had taken over completely, one who did not care about former friends or even lovers, one who just wanted power. It was as if... as if the yoko was truly awakening inside him... The same yoko who had cared for no one other than himself and would kill almost anyone for anything.

_So you finally figured it out, eh Kurama?_ Kurama looked about for the voice that he had heard, Demi was nearby playing with some dirt nearby and acted as if he had heard nothing.

"Show yourself!" Kurama spoke out loud to the forest. Nobody responded but Demi, who had looked up from his miniature dirt monument he was making with the help of a puddle nearby.

_Fool, no one but you can hear me, I am you..._ Kurama looked around.

"Who are you?" the kitsune waited in silence a few seconds before the voice had returned.

_You know exactly who I am; I am the you that was locked away many years ago. I am the one you desire to be! _

"NO!" he had yelled into the silence, Demi watched nearby stunned, his dirt mound left untouched. "You are vile and despicable; I ca not desire to be you!"

_Oh but you do Shuichi, oh you do...you desire the power that we held all those years ago, but part of your mind is still hanging on the thread that you call human emotions! You are letting things such as love and friendship keep you from your ultimate potential...Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, these things are keeping you from me! So I took care of Hiei and Yusuke for you, well we did it together..._

"Fiend! That's not what I wanted!" Kurama sat there, on the stump head in his hands, trying to force the voice to leave him be, but it wouldn't.

_No Shuichi, it is what you want, it is what I want. We are the same, we want the same things, your human emotions are the only thing holding us back from being reunited again... think about it, think of how strong we will be if were together._

"No, you are wrong. I wanted to obtain the yoko form so I may go back to the makai with Hiei, not to become some ultimate being."

_See? Human emotion is blinding you from what you really want! If you wanted to do it for Hiei you would have let him come! You would not have killed Yusuke! You still think of me as an invasion of your mind! _

"Finally, you speak something with sense; yes you are an invasion of my mind..." Kurama looked downward "SO BEGONE!"

_I am no invasion; I have been here all this time, you just refused to see me. You locked me in a prison where morals and beliefs were the gates of the prison, but your desire to become one with your original form was the key to my release, and your realization. _

"You are wrong, I did not want to kill Yusuke... and I loved Hiei..." Kurama's statement sounded more as a plea than anything else.

_Again, see? You "loved" Hiei, "loved" him that is what was holding us back! That single emotion of love! But proof of progress you said "loved" as in you did but not anymore... _Kurama had no response to this, so the voice continued on. _You wanted Yusuke to die too. Deep down you hated him so much, and you have no idea why...lets drop the pretenses once and for all! You are me! I am you! We think exactly the same! Let go of the emotions you hold! You are already halfway there, and we can't turn back now!_

"Go away, I plan on..."

_Plan on what? Turning me in? Come now. That's not what we want, now is it?_ Kurama, tired of this game, was starting to give in...

"No, it is not," he resigned the game with a sigh. The kitsune realized that everything the voice said was true, human emotions were holding him back, he did want to see Yusuke dead, and he did want Hiei to leave. Kurama smiled "yes! I am finally complete! Now to ditch this frail body and get my own back!" Demi hid behind a nearby stump. "Now let's see what ingredient four is..." On the map another dot, this one light blue was right nearby. Kurama frowned at the discovery. "What could it be?" He looked carefully at the description of ingredient four... 'An innocent demon's blood...' the newly awakened yoko looked up. "Demi... your assistance is required yet once more in your life..." Demi tried to fly away but was no match for the lightning speed of the great Kurama. His small impish screams could be heard throughout the vastness of the forest as the kitsune extracted what he had need from he imp...

* * *

Well you thought he cracked before, well I guess he wasn't fully there yet. Poor Demi, I loved Demi! Wahhh!! DAMN YOU KURAMA! I JUST FURTHERED MY HATRED FOR YOU IN THIS CHAPTER! I TAKE IT BACK YOU ARE NOT KOOL AT ALL YOU MEAN DEMON YOU! Sorry but I really liked Demi the most... oh yea and to give credit to where it is due... I used that stupid verb tensing thing, that used to drive me nuts in a fight, from past experiences, but that is it, that was all I drew from real life, so don't think otherwise! Well if this chapter is crap, tell me cuz I have a different one, but a friend told me that Kurama snapping was to abrupt and to explain it better, so I wrote this one, and pushed up the original chapter 15, which is now 16, just have to type it... but if this chapter is crap tell me, I'll take it out, cuz it is true, one bad apple does spoil the bunch, and my story aint that great to begin with, so I don't need to make it worse... well later man. 


	16. A Light in the Dark

Poor, poor Demi, we loved you oh so very much. Your high pitched, reedy voice, your knife wielding skills, your tiny pitchfork, the time you got drunk at the sake display in front of the liquor store… good times man, good times –sniff- now that I said my bit for Demi, it's time to head over to Yusuke. Yusuke, nice knowing ya! But anyways, on to the story, of Kurama, Yoko, and Hiei…

* * *

"Never eat sushi from a convenience store…"- Words of wisdom from Pat

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Light in the Dark 

Hiei sat in the hall, Koenma stared at him intently as he continued his inquisition. "Hiei, did you know that this was going to happen?" the youkai stared down at his feet.

"Hmmph, of course I did, I knew Kurama was psychotic and going to kill a child for his selfish ends…" the toddler stared upon the dragon…

"Hiei, your sarcasm isn't appreciated, I only asked a question." Hiei looked up angrily; tears welled in his left eye only.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!" the dragon was losing all sense of control as he spoke. "He left me! Said I'd only be in his way! After all we've been through… he deserts me as if I was nobody…" Koenma looked at the grieving demon sympathetically.

"You know…" Koenma looked into the eyes of the grieving demon before continuing "We have to arrest both him and you…"

"I don't care…" Koenma looked behind him out the window.

"But you have to help take him in Hiei…"

"Over my dead body…" Koenma frowned

"Hiei, Kurama, may listen to you, he may still… may still have feelings for you, and we can use that against him, you're not going to let him just walk away from you like that are you?" Hiei thought about it for a moment.

"No, I'm not. But I sure as hell am not helping you fools out again… This is my fight, my problem." Koenma responded with:

"No Hiei, this is our fight too, we just lost our line of defense in the human world. Yusuke is dead, Kuwabara is injured severely. This is now an official Spirit World case." Hiei once again made a reply, but it would be his last.

"Hmm, fine. I will help you out. But know this, once Kurama is caught, he is mine to deal with and of course, after he is caught, I am not going to willingly turn myself in." he paused for a moment, "you will have to catch me yourselves later." Koenma held his head up.

"As long as Kurama is either dead or in our custody, that is our main concern. He is the one who seems most threatening." Hiei looked at Enma J.R. and replied as he walked away.

"Though he has betrayed me I will not do it to him, I plan on having my revenge in a more… personal way." Hiei got up and started to leave. Koenma had no choice.

"Guards!" Suddenly a swarm of the finest guards appeared and Hiei scoffed at them. This is the best you can do? He blasted an aura making the guards disintegrate against the walls of the cavernous room. All that was left of the guards were a black cinder in their shape. "I Have business with Kurama, don't keep me from it." And he slowly walked out.

!#$&()

Kurama sat alone in the forest. The death of Demi finally reached his subconscious. He was shaking from misery. First Yusuke, than Hiei, now Demi how many more people and demons would suffer before he got what he wanted?

_I am almost done with my task, now I only have a few more ingredients to go…_

"Go away, you are not me… I don't want to become what I used to if I have to make sacrifices as I did…

_But look how far I am, I want to continue…_

"Yes I do want to continue… What's the next ingredient?" Kurama looked at the list of ingredients, but unbeknownst to him, he was being watched from above…

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I had lots of college apps. to fill out. But sorry for not having much this chapter. I'll have more next time. Promise. But first my friend must come back from Japan… COME HOME I MISS YOU! 

gah i just noticed, my story is really starting to bite the big one, i think i am losing intrest in it. but i dont want to give up on it cuz thats what i usually do, so i do want to see it to the end. until next time

senshi


	17. Confrontation

Well this story is nearing its conclusion, the middle events may have changed a lot but other than that, it is going to end the same exact way I had planned it way back in August. But anyways… ah what do I care? Later.

* * *

"Yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of………………………………vinegar?"-some mistaken pirate.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Confrontation 

Kurama knew he was being watched, he could sense the aura of a demon, but who it was he did not know. The demon nearby couldn't have meant harm though as it had been there watching him all along, if it had wanted to attack it would have had ample opportunities to already. The kitsune dismissed this demon as a plaything should it ever have the audacity to shows its self and confront him. _If this demon shows its self, I could have some fun before I have to go and search out the last two ingredients. _Another aura, a darker more powerful aura appeared in the area opposite the first. Kurama thought to himself again, _hmmm, it seems I may be able to have some fun after all…_

!#$&()

Hiei looked down from a nearby cliff towards the renegade demon he once traveled with. He had mixed feelings about the confrontation he was about to make, but he knew it was necessary. The black dragon sighed deeply as he checked to make sure his katana was free to move with the force of a breath, he didn't know what Kurama was now capable of. Kurama seemed lost in thought as he turned to Hiei's direction; his emerald eyes shone green in the morning sunlight. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at Hiei, who know made himself visible to the crying fox.

"Hiei, Please… I miss you, I need your help." Hiei looked at his loving friend blankly, before making his move.

!#$&()

Kurama smiled on the inside at the gullibility of his friend. The darkened figure who had descended to the ground walked over the kitsune cautiously, as if he didn't fully trust his lover, and for good reason, it was after all the same lover/friend who just a few days ago had turned their back to him, and told him he useless and not needed. The kitsune walked over to the sullen and quiet fire apparition.

"Hiei… I'm so sorry for the way I treated you," tears welled up in the green eyes of the fox as he continued on. "I didn't mean to, I swear…" _Oh yes I did, you fell for it once, and you come back practically b egging for more…_ Kurama pulled in Hiei close in a tight embrace that Hiei did not return, yet didn't push it away either. He felt at home, and comfortable, he had a false sense of security that nothing was going to happen and felt safe there, in Kurama's arms…but the face that Kurama was making that the black haired youkai couldn't see was twisted with a malicious grin, and his eyes had a different gleam to them now that they were hidden from Hiei, a gleam of murderous intent…

!#$&()

Hiei stood there letting his enemy hold him, he wanted it to last, forever, but it was a sham. He knew Kurama didn't feel this way about him. If he did he wouldn't have pushed him away like he did before. _Hmmph,_ The black haired youkai thought to himself, _this embrace will be the last we share in life together. After this he must die. He must pay for what he did to Yusuke, Demi, but also me…why rush our last moment together?_

As he thought this, he felt something cold, and hard on his back, at first the apparition just dismissed it as one of Kurama's long feminine nails, but after a few split seconds worry crept into the back of his mind to push the yoko away, but it was too late. There was a piercing pain in his back, and Kurama stepped back leaving Hiei able to look down and see three inches of steel sticking through the left side of his chest. The red eyes of the dragon became round with pain as he tried to speak, but only blood frothed forth….

* * *

Well that's that for now… aww poor Hiei… that's whatcha get for bein' careless I s'pose. WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS LATER ON YUYU HAKUSHO….. BWAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Operation Go: Drop of Blood from Lover

Friday, January 7, 2005 is now officially the best day of my life! I don't really want to go into to much detail but, first I finished Terry Goodkind's _Chainfire_, in school my math retake test came back as a 90, highest in the class, I received Super Mario All Stars for the SNES, my mom came home from the hospital after six days, but not only that… I GOT ACCEPTED TO COLLEGE! WOOO! BEST DAY IN THE WORLD! But of course you're not here to know of my great fantabulous day, you are here to read chapter 18, so on you get! I've got some more weird dance poses and weird noises of excitement to make and I'll see you at the end!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Operation Go: Drop of Blood from Lover

Hiei looked down and saw three inches of steel jutting from the left side of his chest; he tried to voice a complaint but only blood frothed to his open mouth. Kurama smiled as he stepped back. "That was even more satisfying than I originally anticipated." The kitsune's smile widened even more. "Hiei, I am sure you remember what that piece of steel is, do you not?" Hiei was now on his knees spitting ruby red blood as it entered his mouth. "Oh I'm sorry, you can't talk right now can you? So let me remind you. That scalpel was the one I used to cut out the baby's heart, an innocent child." The black dragon fell prostrate (not prostate!) and blood ushered forth from his open mouth as he lay there. "The only reason why the scalpel pierced your back was because it was used to kill an innocent, and nothing beats the power of the innocent." Kurama pulled out a small vile and bent down. Making a drop of blood enter the vile "great the second to last ingredient 'the blood of a lover'" Kurama smiled as he stood up. "Yes Hiei, I love you, that's why you are not dead yet, I can't kill you, which is why I am leaving you now, I don't wish to see you die…" The yoko turned as he walked away from the youkai who was lying on the ground, whose lung was filling with blood and breathing became much more laborious.

!#$&()

A few minutes after the yoko walked away, two familiar faces appeared, and a raspy voice was heard in the forest clearing. "I thought you were smarter than that, Hiei." Genkai and Botan stepped up to the grounded demon, who could still not speak due to the blood in his airway. The usual cheerful grim reaper rushed her words of concern.

"Genkai, there is not much time for him; you must heal him right away!" The old woman looked toward the demon who was now resting on her oar.

"Well of course I'm gonna heal him, if I wasn't I wouldn't have agreed to come here with you." The raspy voiced old woman squatted over Hiei as she held out her hands over his back. The surrounding area filled with a violent blue light as she mended Hiei's torn lung and made the blood recede back into the lung and veins they belonged in. When she was done the light faded from view, and Hiei slowly got to his feet with his head hung low.

"What's the matter Hiei, are you still hurt?" the dragon's fists shook with rage as he rebounded the youkai's question of caring with his usual snide remark.

"I wasn't hurt, just surprised…" Hiei lifted his head, his eyes glistened with the hint of tears. "and what are you doing here? I told you I could handle this myself!" Genkai gave him a small, sad smile.

"Yes Hiei, you seemed to be handling it just fine." The fire apparition looked away, ashamed that he fell for the yoko's trick.

"How did you know I was here?" Botan smiled hollowly as she held up a compass.

"Remember this?"

"Hmph, I guess so." Hiei turned and started to walk away. Both Genkai and Botan watched him as he walked until finally the blue haired youkai spoke up.

"Where are you going Hiei?" Hiei turned back to face the question.

"To stop Kurama…" Both Botan and Genkai looked at each other for a moment.

"Hiei, Koenma sent me to make sure you came back for sentencing after this is over." Hiei scoffed.

"Hmph my life is over after this, what do I care what happens. Kurama was my world, and he has left me for dead, even though he claims he still loves me… it's time he pays for being a hypocrite. He tossed me aside, and I crawled back foolishly just to be stabbed in the back (Literally). Well he is going to pay." Hiei walked away. After a few moments Botan looked toward her partner.

"We should tag along…"

"That was the first good idea you had all day." Respond the old woman as they walked of following Hiei.

!#$&()

Kurama stopped in the middle of another clearing, the demon energy he had been sensing had gotten closer, and he now recognized it. "Come on out… Suzuka." Haughty laughter filled the area as a hooded figure dropped down in front of the expecting fox.

"Well Suzuka how long were you going to plan on following me?" The figure laughed again as they pulled down their hood, revealing her golden wavy hair. Kurama was only slightly taken aback by this discovery.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Suzuka is no longer alive… I have absorbed his being into me. I am now the one who will make your potion for you…" Kurama smirked.

"I hated that clown anyway, but may I ask who you are?" The wavy haired figure smiled wickedly.

"I once was called Natalie, you can call me that for now, but soon you can call me 'Lord'…"

* * *

WOOOO! I AM SO HAPPY! WOO! NEVER FELT BETTER! Well actually, there is only one thing that makes me sad, really sad, but if I don't think about it, ahh who am I kidding, no matter how hard I try this thing keeps seeping into my mind, making me sad whenever I feel happy…. Well I think this chapter came out OK, I just didn't put that much effort in, but eh, who cares, I'm too happy to care… woo…


	19. I Walk Alone

Have you ever been so heart broken you wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, and it's so painful to hold in and your family keeps pestering you with comments and questions you just want to yell at them as well? Well that's how I am feeling. It's a gut wrenching thing you just can't seem to get rid of and leaves a bad taste of bile in your mouth that you just wanna hurl, not fun, fighting with someone who you cherish more than anyone else, you say one thing but think and mean something completely different, it hurts so much… but anyways here is chapter 19.

* * *

"Blah…"-???

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: I Walk Alone 

(Enter: Hiei, Botan, and Genkai, walking down a path in a darkened forest)

(Background music playing as they walk in silence)

I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's  
F'd up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk away! (Green Day, Blvd. Of Broken Dreams)

(Sorry, I thought it was funny…L.O.L)

Hiei stopped at an intersection of the forest path, down one path he felt nothing, it was his chance to just back down and let things blow over, let the spirit world take over from here and just turn himself in. The black dragon looked down the other path where he knew Kurama and some other demon (he could sense them, Kurama and…Suzuka?) where they were waiting in the darkness, plotting, planning, preparing. Hiei took this path, he wanted to confront his former friend, lover, who had left him for empty promises of power, which he had only wanted in the beginning to live back in Demon World together…

!#$&()

"Genkai, he could have just left all this behind if he took that trail to the left, right?" The aging woman looked toward Botan and offered a small sad smile and answered in her raspy voice.

"Yes he could have, but Hiei is not the type to stand down, and he was just stabbed by the demon he had cherished more than anyone in all three worlds." The youkai and the aging woman walked in silence a short distance behind the determined black dragon. Genkai broke the heavy silence that Botan was getting accustomed to with a small sad laugh. "I remember," she smiled grimly "before we left after the dark tournament, I told Kurama to keep Hiei out of trouble. I never expected it to be the other way around." The blue haired youkai looked down at the old woman who seemed to be lost in a torrent of emotions, and not knowing which one to show at a time.

"Genkai, I am sure Yusuke is fine wherever he is… after all he was the spirit detective, I am sure he is enjoying his time where he is…" Genkai looked up.

"That idiot would be happy anywhere… as long as he could fight." The grim reaper smiled at the comment.

"Yea that's true huh?" Hiei stopped suddenly as he hissed an order to the pair behind him.

"Shut up you two, Kurama and Suzuka are just ahead in the clearing ahead." Hiei stopped as he held his hand up two the two followers. "Don't interfere with my problem. Kurama is mine, and mine alone to deal with." Botan started to protest.

"But, but… I have to take you both in for the crimes you have committed in this world… I'm sorry Hiei but you both must be arrested." Genkai then added in her argument to the mix.

"And Kurama is completely out of it, he killed an innocent child when he should know how precious a child is to the human mother, he killed his friend and partner Yusuke, he stabbed you, the 'most important' person in his life. Who knows what he's capable of? You can't do it on your own." Hiei sighed.

"What ever lets just go." He stepped into the clearing where he knew Kurama and Suzuka were waiting; Botan and Genkai then followed him.

!#$&()

"Kurama," Natalie started "we have company." Kurama frowned.

"It's Hiei, but…" Natalie smiled wickedly, the glint in her brown eyes shone in brilliant sun light that streamed into the area.

"Quickly finish them off. We need to get the last ingredient to the potion." Kurama frowned again.

"All right, Hiei this time you will die, I don't want you around." Kurama walked to the edge of the clearing and waited.

!#$&()

"Kurama, it is time you pay for what you did to me." Hiei spoke as soon as he saw his former friend and lover. Kurama turned and smiled.

"You said that last time before I stabbed you in the back you know."

"Hmmn, this time I mean it." Hiei freed his katana from its sheath and held it in front of him, his reflection looked back at him as he made his retort. "I cared about you, and you used it against me, you will pay for that." Kurama smiled as he produced his usual weapon, the rose whip.

"That's so like you Hiei, only caring for your self, nobody else." Hiei stared at the kitsune as he continued on. "You don't care about the baby, or about Yusuke or even poor little Demi, do you?" Hiei shrugged. "Ever think that's why I decided to leave you? You are an uncaring selfish person." Hiei lunged out angered by the yoko's accusation.

"YOU BASTARD!" Hiei swung the katana with blinding speed only to have it captured by the rose whip with a flick of Kurama's wrist.

"You seem to have bad luck with whips, don't you?" Hiei lunged forward again unarmed.

!#$&()

When Genkai and Botan entered the clearing Hiei and Kurama were already at it dueling it out. Botan looked around, "I sense Suzuka…" and Genkai smiled.

"Yea, I do too, I will never forget the stench of that damn clown." A voice rang throught the area.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Suzuka is no more!" The two looked around for the person the voice belonged to, but found nothing. Hiei and Kurama still battled on near by uninterested in the voice ringing out from the forest canopy. A hooded figure fell from the trees, and stood up slowly. Botan gasped as the hood was removed.

" NATALIE?!" The woman smiled.

"But of course, who else would it be?" Botan looked at Genkai.

"I must go back to the Spirit World and tell Koenma!" Natalie smiled wickedly again.

"You're not going any where!" She raised a finger to the sky and a lightning bolt came down and struck Botan. The blinding flash of light had caused Genkai to look away but when the light faded, Botan was nowhere to be seen. The woman Natalie laughed. Genkai looked around for the blue haired youkai.

"Botan where are you?" Natalie stopped laughing to answer her question.

"Botan is, well she is every where!" Genkai looked confused. "That bolt of lightning tore her body apart, electrically, so now bits and pieces of her essence are every where, can't you sense them?!" When Genkai sensed the air for energy all she could feel was Botan's energy, she could no longer sense Suzuka's energy, Kurama's or even Hiei's though the were only a few feet away. "And the best part is, Botan is still alive! Imagine being torn apart and being able to feel it all! No longer having a body, you just feel pain! Not in just an area as in like a broken leg hurts only the leg, it's like the pain is another person!" Natalie laughed as she called out to Kurama. "Kurama! Wrap it up we need to go get the last ingredient!"

!#$&()

Kurama's whip caught Hiei in the chest knocking him back. "Poor fool." You still care about me and can't stop thinking how much you care about me, no matter what you say, your heart says another." Hiei sneered.

"Aren't we full of ourselves?" Kurama frowned.

"You know I'm right Hiei. You still care about me, and that will be the death of you next time we meet…" The kitsune stepped back towards the hooded figure who was talking to Genkai. Quickly the kitsune pulled out a seed and threw it into the ground where a giant flower grew suddenly. Natalie jumped over and she and Kurama jumped into the giant flower. Kurama looked back before he disappeared, and he smiled at Hiei. Genkai ran over and tried to blast the flower with energy but the flower had already wilted away leaving Hiei and Genkai alone. Hiei spoke first.

"Where's Miss. Happy Woman? I sense her every wher…"

"That woman Natalie used Botan as a diversion to escape us, see now we can't sense where they are…" Genkai frowned, "Hiei, that fight with Kurama looked different. You were holding back weren't you?"

"Hmmph, none of your business, old hag." Genkai sighed.

"You are badly hurt I'll heal you." Hiei closed his eyes.

"Fine" As Genkai healed Hiei for the second time in one day, some thing she never expected to do, she spoke of her plan.

"We must go talk to Koenma as things seem to be taking a turn for the worst." As that was said a voice answered out.

"Me? You wish to talk to me? Wow things are worse off than I thought."…

* * *

Oh, things are getting good! Awesome! But anyway, this deserves a song! I'll just put the lyrics of the one I just happen to be listening to now. Guees i'm in a music frenzy lol. 

How'd the hell did we wind up like this- and why weren't we able- to see the signs that we missed- and try to turn the tables- I wish you'd unclench your fists- and unpack your suitcase- lately there's been to much of this- but don't think it's too late- nothing's wrong- just as long as you know that someday I will- someday, somehow- I'm gonna make it all right- but not right now- I know you're wondering when- you're the only one who know that- someday, somehow- I'm gonna make it all right- but not right now- I know you're wondering when- Well I'd hope since we're here anyway- that we could end up saying- things we always needed to say- so we could end up staying- now the story's played out like this- just like a paper back novel- lets rewrite an ending that fits- instead of a Hollywood horror- nothing's wrong- just as long as you know that someday I will- someday, somehow- I'm gonna make it all right- but not right now- I know you're wondering when- you're the only one who know that- someday, somehow- I'm gonna make it all right- but not right now- I know you're wondering when… (Someday, Nickelback) Damn that songs to long, I cant keep up with it L.O.L. this was as far as I got when the song ended so that's it… hope to SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON YUYU HAKUSHO!!


	20. Operation Roku: A Pacifier? Revised

Hmmmmm…. This is weird. I am almost done with the story, it makes me really, really………………………………………………………..happy! I am severely losing interest and can't wait for it to be done, just kidding, I just never completed anything before, but on the serious side writing is definitely not my thing. I don't even remember why I did it, I think it was because I came to the conclusion that I couldn't draw… but hell I can't write either. Hey has anyone else noticed the large amount of snow we ended up getting? That ticked me off because I was supposed to go out with my friend, her cousin, and her cousin's boyfriend… we were all supposed to go to the movies and out to eat but due to the snow the trip was canceled. But a good thing came of this! I took my money that was supposed to be for the ticket and dinner and bought some mangas! I got Love Hina 11 and 12 and decided to try A.I Love you. Ahhh life just seems to keep getting better and better, oh yea and I'm getting paid to design a website! SWEET! I just keep getting money! And everyone knows that money makes the world go round… but having 300 dollars in one dollar bills is kind of awkward…. Not to mention taking up space in my wallet, and sitting on it hurts…

* * *

Dunt dunt da!

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Operation Roku: A Pacifier? (Revised) 

"Koenma, what can we do about Botan, her energy is making it impossible to search out Kurama and that woman…" the transformed Koenma looked down at the old woman as he answered her question.

"Well, I think I can help Botan, but she may actually be beyond our help…" Hiei looked at the teenager questioningly, so Koenma continued on. "Well Botan is still alive but the pain she is in may drive her to a maddening state." He looked at Genkai and Hiei quickly. "You must focus and find the strongest point of her energy. That will be the core of her essence… when you find it tell me." The demon and the hag searched the area but Botan's aura seemed to be everywhere. It was Genkai who was the one who spoke up.

"Koenma," Genkai pointed to a nearby ragged rotted stump, "that is the strongest point of her aura." Koenma walked to the designated area and he pulled out his pacifier and set it atop the stump where it had instantly begun to emanate a bluish light. The light started to take a humanoid shape floating in mid air, Koenma held his arms out under the lighted figure and when it solidified into Botan and fell into Koenma's open arms, the light fading inside the pacifier.

"I knew my teenage form would come in handy." Botan was convulsing in Koenma's arms as he walked away from the stump leaving behind his magical binky (haha binky…) upon the jagged stump. "It's worse than I thought; she is reacting worse than I expected. We may not be able to do anything about this." Genkai walked over to the stump to pick up the pacifier, while Koenma set down Botan. "Genkai, please bring the pacifier over here, maybe I can use it to heal Botan." Genkai chuckled lightly as she turned around to face Hiei, Koenma, and the fallen reaper.

"I do not serve you Koenma, I serve the Lord… and soon you all shall too" The teen at first did not understand what she was saying, but the realization started to sink in after a few moments.

"Genkai, why?" He was stunned at how the strong willed Genkai could be influenced by the evils of Natalie. The old woman shrugged, and smiled. "Wait… this…" he looked toward Botan before continuing, "This, was all planned out?" he looked to the black dragon, who seemed just as confused as he was.

"hmn, don't look at me." Genkai smiled again, the look did not suite the usually cool faced old woman. The forest was silent for all except Botan's small moans. Genkai looked to the moaning woman as she continued, her voice clear and level as if everything she was saying was prepared and scripted.

"Yes, Botan's… disappearance, was used to flush you out of the woodwork in order to grab your pacifier, which is the last thing needed in order to create the potion for Kurama." Hiei stepped up to the woman, his calm demeanor leaving him for an angry one, one that was noticeable in the fire apparition's red eyes.

"I will not allow you to contribute to that bastard's hunger for power." Genkai just stood there for a second, as if considering his words before making a sudden movement, which was to punch Hiei in the face before making a break for the clearing. Hiei, caught off guard stumbled back but managed to grab onto the fleeing woman's shirt sleeve which tore off from the shoulder. Hiei stopped moving, stunned at the sight that greeted him, as did the teenage Koenma. The woman looked down at her exposed shoulder, which was host for a small stalk of a plant. Genkai smiled again before running off. Koenma and Hiei were in shock and incapable of doing anything. Thee teen transformed back into his toddler shape before addressing the fire apparition.

"Hiei, with out my pacifier, I can't stay in my adult form, not that I could help anyway, but I need to take Botan back to the spirit world to see if I can get her treatment." Koenma gotsighed, thinking of the the plant Genkai was sporting on her shoulder, the image haunted his mind. "That plant… that was Kurama's doing… correct?" Hiei nodded.

"yes that's what he did to Kuwabara on the ship heading to Japan in order to obtain Yusuke's hair." Koenma stood, dragging Botan with him until he was hovering a few feet in the air.

"I'll leave the rest to you; I think you want to resolve this on your own anyway…"

"hmph, you never spoke truer words. Kurama is my problem, don't worry, I doubt there will be anything left to him to arrest when I'm done." Hiei had a glazed over look in his eyes as he said this, as if what he were saying and what he was thinking were two different things.

"Hiei, must you be so stubborn of your feelings, we all know you care about him more than anything?" Hiei grabbed his katana from the ground and made a slice on his arm, blood glistened as it sprung forth from the new wound and spilt out upon the ground.

"I no longer care, caring hurts, more than this cut. I will not care about someone who does not care about me." Hiei walked off in the direction Genkai took, after a few moments Koenma yelled out to the departing demon.

"Hiei, we will be after you after! But if you stop Kurama, you will get a reduced sentence!" The black haired youkai continued on as if he didn't here him, thinking his own thoughts. _After this, there will be no need of anything…a trial, sentence, a punishment. It's all over after this…I will see to it…Kurama, you are mine fox. _

-...-...-

In a darkened area, close to the ruins of the dark tournament, Natalie and Kurama stood waiting. Kurama smiled knowingly thinking his own private thoughts. _I knew that woman would come in handy… good thing I planted it on her before she left for Japan with the others… _Natalie walked up to the brooding demon.

"Will this work? I don't quite agree with your plan." Kurama smiled widely, a smile that used to never appear on his face before but now has been in use quite a while.

"Yes it will, this is of course how I got the first ingredient anyway." The kitsune sniffed the air, come, we must go to the ticket booth… our transport will be here shortly…" The duo made their way through the woods that the deal was made so long ago with the clown oni…

Arriving at the ticket booth the kitsune entered and grimaced. Natalie also stepped in and looked down in the corner, where a half decomposed body sat. "It would seem that the original potion maker has finally had enough…" Kurama smiled despite the smell.

"Can't say I care, as long as I get my potion." Natalie smiled amd kicked the decomposing body, some of the inards strewing about as it landed farther away.

"Of course, at first I kept him alive thinking that I would need him around to make it, but upon taking more of his power, I have found out I receive his knowledge as well. So I let him die taking all his power." Kurama smiled.

"Power, it makes us all happy, and soon I will have it…" Natalie smiled as well.

"Yes and then you will help me."

"Yes… my Lord." Outside a noise attracted the attention of the two youkai, Kurama turned to and faced the door.

"Our transport has arrived." heexited through the door leaving natalie alone on the inside, straining to hear what was going on outside.With much effort she succeded and heard the muffled raspy words of the "transport".

"Lord Kurama, here is the object of your desire…"

* * *

Well chapter 20 is finally complete… sorry it took so long, but I've been busy… oh yea… I AM IN COMPLETE HEAVEN! AHHH! –melts into a puddle on the floor sighing- first of all, Dragon Warrior VIII WILL be released in the U.S. and a new Castlevania for the PS2 is coming in a few months, and so is Castlevania DS, for none other than the DS, and then Kingdom Hearts 2! YES! And I have enough money for the Nintendo DS, and the two castlevania games! OMG I CAN'T WAIT! As for chapter 21… you will have to wait a few days –wink! 


	21. Emerging Darkness

I GOT NEGIMA! AWESOME! Right….. Well here is chapter 21.

* * *

Polka? ME! SURE!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one: Emerging Darkness

"Thank you, Genkai." The kitsune said to the aging woman… Kurama smiled. "But you are no longer needed." The kitsune raised his arm up and ripped the stalk from Genkai's shoulder causing her to collapse to the ground, her heart had stopped beating before she even hit the ground.

"She was dead?" Natalie had left the booth in order to see what was going on for herself. Kurama's smile widened.

"When she was brought back to life after the Dark Tournament, she was only allowed a few days at most, so she came to me for help… which I gave her. The plat kept her alive, she trusted me with the plant, she knew I would have been able t control her if I willed, but even I was not sure of my power to do so, as it was newly discovered during the end of the tournament." He paused for a second. "Until I tried it out on Kuwabara, I did not know the sway I had over the plants… I knew I could kill people, thus heal them as well, but mind control I never knew." Natalie smiled as she pulled up her hood to shield herself from the rising winds.

"Well I am glad it worked out for you." There was an awkward silence between the two youkai, the winds were picking up, and a storm was approaching. The loose folds of the kitsune's clothing whipped in the wind as he broke the silence.

"Well my Lord, we seem to have all the ingredients. Can we start the potion now?" Natalie smiled.

"Of course, let's start." Kurama walked into ticket booth leaving the hooded figure outside alone with her thoughts. _He seems controllable enough…he is already ending to my will, but I still don't trust his behavior. It's a good thing he got the extra ingredient…the pacifier's power should be enough to control him… _

!&()

Inside the booth, Kurama had already laid out all the ingredients on the floor in order by number. Yusuke's hair, Belmont's Holy water, the new born child's heart, a vial of Demi's blood, a small bottle containing the tear drop of Hiei the fire apparition, and Koenma's pacifier. Kurama looked up at toward Natalie as she stepped through the threshold and removed her hood. "The ingredients are all laid out my Lord." Natalie looked down and grimaced at the site.

"Yes, I see… you should leave me to my work, it is a very difficult spell, and we don't have the resources, time or even ingredients left to screw up." Kurama stood as he walked to the door.

"I understand…" _I don't trust her… she is going to do something… something… but I don't know what…_

!&()

Hiei stood alone on the jagged southern shoreline of Japan, he was looking south toward the island where the Dark Tournament was held. "Kurama, I hope you are enjoying the potion that you worked so hard to obtain… for you wont be alive long to enjoy it…" the black haired youkai dived from the coast line and free fell eighty feet before hitting the water where he started swimming toward the island, which was miles away…

!&()

"Kurama!" The call echoed through out the ticket booth, the kitsune ran in from outside at the call.

"Yes!" Natalie smiled as she held up a vile of green colored smoking fluid, her smile widened as she asked.

"Just wondering if you would like to witness the last ingredient being added?" The kitsune smiled.

"Of course." The woman grabbed Koenma's pacifier and held it under the vial. The pacifier started t emit the bluish light as it had in the forest and the liquid seemed absorb the light as it hit the vial. After the vial absorbed all the light from the pacifier the liquid had changed from the sickly green to a blood red.

"It's done Kurama" Kurama grabbed the vile and his smile grew and the glint in his eye was growing more and more malevolent.

"All right… let's try this out." Kurama lifted the vial to his lips and let the contents pour down his throat…

* * *

Hmm everyone seems to be dieing off… A baby, Yusuke, Demi, Genkai, Botan (sorta), who's next? They're dropping like flies! Will it be Kurama who is next to go? Or maybe even Hiei! Who knows! I don't … L.O.L it's ok… I'm just joking around… don't look at me like that… please remove that death glint from your eye… RUN! Ok now that I am a safe distance from all those Yu Yu fans who want to kill me for saying I was going to kill Kurama and Hiei I would like to say FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME ON YUYU HAKUSHO! Hmmm I want food. I'm sick of this game… why the hell do I feel so disappointed? Hmmm oh well may I'll feel better after I play some games/ read the last two love hinas, that my friend's supposed to buy for me because he owes me money… he is also supposed to buy me angel sanctuary vol. 1 I promised someone I wouldn't read vol. 5 until either they did and let me borrow it or until I bought them myself… well since the first is now un reachable I guess I am going to buy them now… I promised. Oh well again FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE (cough chapter cough) OF YUYU HAKUSHO! (sorry for the rant…) 


	22. The Strange Case of Dr Kurama and MrYoko

Well it's that time again… time for another chapter to be put into place… I have no idea how I want to end this anymore… hmmm recent events make me want to end it a certain way… but I already know someone's reaction to that…. They told me… but Soon will be the inevitable showdown between the two former lovers, Hiei and Kurama , and who or what will happen… I don't know. LEAVE ME ALONE! –Cries in a corner-sigh- that's so like me… well if you are reading this I should see you in the end. Well maybe…

* * *

**Interviewer:** So why do you think you are a woman in a man's body?

**Man/woman:** (_Really_ deep voice) 'Cause I get menstrual cramps… Real bad menstrual cramps…

Don't blame me; I got it from Lin…

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Strange Case of (Dr.) Kurama and (Mr.)Yoko (Revised)

Kurama let the liquid fire pour down his throat, every second the potion went down, the pain in his throat increased. The potion burned all the way to his stomach. Natalie watched with glee as the potion emptied from the vial. After the potion was drank, Kurama dropped the vial and fell to the floor next to the broken glass of the potion vial. Natalie stepped back as a red mist ushered forth from the fallen kitsune's mouth. The fox disappeared from view as the mist shrouded the booth. The woman had to back out the door as the mist was gagging her, outside she could hear the scream reverberating of the brick wall of the booth…

After about half an hour of torturous screams, the forest fell silent, there was nothing but the sound rapid beating of Natalie's rapidly beating heart as she waited in anticipation of the result of their hard work. Her breathing slowed as minutes dragged on in silence. She sighed as she turned away and sighed, giving up hope of all her efforts and hopes, thinking them as nothing as fleeting dreams. "Well I guess some things are too good to be true." She sighed as she turned to leave the island; she was now wanted for murder and treason against the Spirit World, but a voice echoed through calling her back, one she had not heard before, but was everything she hoped for.

"Where are you going, my Lord?" It was a strong voice, one full of a calm coolness, mingled with malice and power; it was the voice of Yoko Kurama.

-…-…-

Hiei struggled against the tide; a storm was raging, as it always seemed, around the area of where the dark tournament was held. The rain pelted against his face and his mouth filled with sea water as he struggled forward toward the island, his destination now in sight on the distant horizon. _Be prepared Kurama. Your time will come…_his mind drifted even more…_ how could you be that way?_ _So cold and heartless, you make me seem like a saint, yet I still care about you… _Hiei shook his head as if trying to shake the thoughts from his mind. _How can I be so weak? I must focus on the task at hand, the elimination of my weakness, as well as the threat to the world…_

-…-…-

Natalie smiled "Well I see the potion worked." The yoko smiled, his hair glimmered in the damp air, some how. He smiled widely.

"My Lord, it would seem we have company approaching." Natalie faced north, the forest blocked the view of the ocean, but she could sense the approaching energy coming from that direction (so that's how they know what direction is what!).

"Yes we will take care of him when he gets here." Natalie pulled up her hood, wanting to try out her new toy (Ha, Kurama is a toy… weird…). "Kurama, we need to get rid of this body." She pointed toward the body of the old woman. Kurama stepped forward toward Natalie and leaned forward, coming inches to her face. His gray eyes glinted with a hidden desire as he smiled. Natalie's orangey eyes went wide with shock and pain… (as they always seem to do in these action animes) blood spurted from her mouth, as the yoko pulled away. She looked down and saw the end of the scalpel jutting from her between her breasts. The blood soaked through her brown robes as she fell to her knees. Kurama kept the smile plastered on his face. "But, you cant do that… I control you, I added it in, the pacifier was supposed to allow me to control you." She coughed up more blood, as Kurama loomed over her, smiling.

"You can't control the untamable; you should have known that with your manipulation of the weather. It's impossible…" Natalie's face hit the dirt, the glint of life was slipping from her eyes. Kurama smiled as he left the woman to die in the dirt. "It's time to meet face to face, well Hiei… this is what you wanted, this is the me you were so curious to see." He walked north to the beach to meet up with Hiei who was now a few mere minutes away.

* * *

Well it is drawing to a close. Anybody out there reading this, should read Negima, Akamatsu's newest series…it's hi-larious! Though the main character looks like Haitani… at the age of ten… but anyway, who woulda guessed Natalie's death… I did! I hated her anyway… but find out what happens next time on YUYU HAKUSHO! (maybe last one?) 


	23. Confrontation

Ok, ok, I'll work on this again, why I don't know. Lessee here, first off I gonna say that that whatever happens, happens. I've tried to plan out the story in my head, but to no avail. So I'm just gonna type away and see what I get. Who knows this may be the last chapter and the conclusion to this little story. Want some peanuts? Here you go, now go read the story, I'll wait for you at the end, and if you're good I'll give you some more hehehe.

* * *

Are we in Tiananmen? Cuz I see a square! Heh, heh oh yea!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Confrontation

Yoko Kurama, stood ankle deep in the coming tide, the whipping winds of Natalie's storm blowing out his silvery hair which stood out in stark contrast to the darkening clouds around the island. On the horizon, a darkened figure drew ever closer to the shore. The yoko was starting to have conflicting thoughts of the youkai that was swimming toward him. _Why now? Why are the feelings hitting me now? Guilt, anguish, sorrow, all of it…why now? I thought I rid myself of my conscience. _The yoko stumbled and almost fell to his knees, but he regained his composure within seconds. _Heh, that's all it was, a relapse… nothing serious. I don't need you Hiei or anyone else for that matter…_

…-…-

Hiei struggled against the waves and wind. The pattering rain obscured his vision, but the island was growing bigger and bigger on the horizon as he closed in. The black haired youkai drew in a deep breath as he dove under the water as a huge wave came crashing down from behind him. The winds of the weather witch were still in full force around the island. As he struggled to the surface he struggled to repress his thoughts of the kitsune he loved so, but it was all in vain. The memories came rushing into him as if the dam that held them back had broke loose.

…-…-

_What the hell? That's me… _Hiei stood there watching himself walk into the forest where Yusuke had trained with Genkai to obtain the spirit orb. Hiei followed himself into a clearing that was shrouded with mist and darkness. The fire apparition gasped as he realized what this was. _Wait! This is when…_ a voice rang out from among the trees. "Hiei, glad to see you responded to my request of meeting me." Kurama fell from the tangled mass of branches above and landed gracefully on his feet. As Hiei watched he was suddenly filled with longing for his red haired lover. He walked over to him and reached out to touch him but his hand went right through the kitsune. And although their eyes met, the kitsune was looking through them and into the eyes of the memory Hiei standing behind him. The youkai stepped aside realizing it was just his memory, and he'd have to watch it unfold the same way it had that very day.

The kitsune smiled again, looking at the memory version of Hiei. "Hiei, I have to tell you something." The memory just stared him down with an unchanging face, the one that held no emotion, one that he always wore no matter what he was feeling. "We have been together for a long time now and well…" Hiei's eyes never left Kurama's as he spoke. Kurama offered him a small smile, one which Hiei would learn to take comfort in within a span of a few days. Hiei fell to his knees as he watched the day's events unfurl. He shut his eyes, he knew what came next, and he couldn't bear to watch it. Kurama leaned over and kissed Hiei. Hiei opened his eyes to watch the two. When Kurama pulled away, the memory of Hiei looked the same. He had the same blank look. Hiei wanted to go over there and make him a little more grateful, until he remembered it was him, and he couldn't change the past no matter what… He remembered the nights that would follow in those woods that would come after that encounter, and he thought he showed the gratitude in a way only lovers could. The words "I love you" were really never spoken, but they were understood, which is what was important, or so Hiei thought. The youkai fell to his knees unable to bear the memories any longer. He must stop thinking of him, it was weakening him. How could he stand against the very person he cares for? He couldn't, he had to force the memories away, and down. He had to forget everything and face him with no feelings at all…

…-…-

Hiei bolted up wide awake with the pang of sadness radiating from his normally empty heart. After a while he realized that he was lying down on a soft sandy beach. He looked around but there were no others, but he could sense the aura of a particularly strong demon fox. _Kurama…_ he thought, _this will all end soon…_ he got up and checked to make sure his katana was still in its sheath under his cape/robe/thingie (I don't remember what it's called… cloak maybe?) and felt the cold handle in his tight grasp. "Kurama, it is time." The winds of the storm blew the sand of the beach in every direction. Each grain that hit the black dragons face made a small cut, just enough to draw blood. He reached up and gathered a drop from his cheek, and stared at it. It was like a bright ruby among the dreary skies. _Hmph, soon there will be much more of this. A demon will die today. _The blood drop upon his forefinger darkened as it hardened, the color of ugliness was to much for him to bear so he licked it off his finger before moving on to the tournament ground, where the demon fox Yoko was waiting.

…-…-

Kurama sat on one of the tournament benches that were flung into the center of ring during the fight between Toguro and Yusuke, he laughed at the memory. And how now, both were dead. His mind lingered in a haze like state, weary from the conflicting battle that was being waged in his head between Yoko and Kurama.

_Get out, enough people suffered already! _Kurama refused to be silent.

_Leave Kurama, you are weak, you wanted this, you wanted me back, now I'm here, you are going to have to deal with me. _Yoko wanted to scream to get the weakling out.

_I am not going any where, you and I, despite your atrocities, are the same person, I am just a different part of the mind…I can never leave you as long as the memory is here. _Yoko grabbed his head.

_I refuse! Leave me at once! _The yoko's long fingernails dug into the side of his head, and Kurama's voice was silent once again. _Heh I won…_blood ran down his face. And his mind drifted back to the approaching threat, Hiei. _Why the hell did I let him live? Why didn't I kill him when I found him on the beach? _He knew the answer but didn't want to admit it to himself. It was the love from Kurama that made him pull the unconscious body up from the approaching tide so he wouldn't drown. _Well Kurama, you are gone for now. You can't save him from me anymore. Once he is gone, so will my weakness…_The brooding kitsune's thoughts were interrupted abruptly by a voice that echoed through the abandoned arena.

"Kurama!" Hiei stepped up through the doorway. "You have to die." His face was caked with dried blood from the sand storm. Yoko stood up and smiled.

"Siding with spirit world as well as the humans they so love to protect huh?" Hiei smiled as well.

"Not exactly, I'd like nothing more to see the death of all humans, but it what you did to me, the breaking of my trust, that is the reason why you must die."

"Are you sure it's not the breaking of your heart? Is that why you want to kill me?" The yoko smile grew bigger and he chuckled. "You poor wretched fool, you loved someone and they turned their back on you and now you want revenge huh?" The black dragon could feel his anger boiling deep down inside and said nothing. His response to the retort was the drawing of his katana, the sound of steel rang out its arrival. "So it comes to this, Hiei?" Still no response from him. The yoko laughed "You know Hiei, if Kurama didn't like you so much I'd ask for you to stay!" Hiei's anger dulled a notch as his curiosity was piqued. "If Kurama didn't love you, I would have you stay with me…" The yoko grimaced "but his weakness is also mine, so you must die!" Before the last word were muttered he was already charging at the fire apparition who stood calmly with his katana ready, about to parry his lover's alternate identity's attack.

* * *

Ok guys, I'm lame I know. I started this way before Valentines Day and had to change it to St. Patrick's day, and then Easter, but now I ran out of holidays, so happy… uhhh March 30th! Or Happy Wednesday! I have a completely different mindset now then back at the beginning of this chapter so you can see a definite mood change. Lol I don't care though. Oh and Nikki thanks for the movie and stuff! I know I haven't been on lately, but idk sorry, I wanted to talk to you but neither of us are on at same time. I'll send your movie and stuff back soon. Yay! And the card is awesome! Go Hotohori! It's not my fault he looks like a woman… well if I feel like it I'll have more chapter soon. If I aint busy! Hehehe, oh I in weird state of mind! Oh and suck this Nintendo fans! Yes you Jeremy! Bragging about your gamecube and resident evil 4 and saying that soul caliber 2 for GC is so much better than the PS2 one… BUT HA! SOUL CALIBUR 3 IS ONLY FOR PS2! HA JEREMY HA! SERVES YOU RIGHT! Well I shouldn't be yelling at you though since I is buying your GC eh he . Oh well so long folks! HERE IS A SONG JUST FOR YOU!

I'm gonna fight em off- A seven nation army couldn't hold me back- They're gonna rip it off- Taking their time right behind my back- And I'm talking to myself at night-Because I cant forget- Back and forth through my mind- Behind a cigarette- And the message coming from my eyes- Says leave it alone- Don't want to hear about it- Every single ones got a story to tell- Everyone knows about it- From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell- And if I catch it coming back my way- I'm gonna serve it to you- Andthat aint what you want to hear, But that's what Ill do- But that's what Ill do- And the feeling coming from my bones- Says find a home- I'm going to Wichita- Far from this opera for evermore- I'm gonna work the straw- Make the sweat drip out of every pore- And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding- Right before the lord- All the words are gonna bleed from me and I will think- No more- And the stains coming from my blood - Tell me go back home (Seven Nation Army, The White Stripes)


	24. Twist of Fate

Ok, ok I feel so bad for waiting this long but between lack of interest and when actually sitting down to write my ideas they seemed so wrong, plus work and school have also forced the story to take a back seat, I haven't found the time really to do this. I am sorry and I apologize for the delay, no seeming cancellation of my work. -Gets on knees- I'm so sorry! Forgive me! Well with that little bit onto the story. One thing's for sure it's almost a year since the last update… march 30th…. I'm so sorry! I would never make it as a professional writer, which is ok I hate it anyway; I like to read more, but enough idle chatter and as Dracula always says "Have at you!" (W/e…)

* * *

Look at my jiggly butt. Jiggle, jiggle, jiggle! I got a jelly butt! -belch BEEEEEELCH-

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Twist of Fate 

As the kitsune moved closer time seemed to a grinding halt. Hiei could count the grains of sand in the air as his former lover sprang towards him, claws flashing in the dull sky. It wasn't until the very last minute as time regained its speed that the black dragon decided to doge the attack, causing a fatal connection to turn into a small rend in his side. Hiei felt the blood gush forth from his mouth as he fell to his knees. Kurama standing their, the wind from Natalie's storm blowing his silvery hair around him as he faced the ocean, his back turned to his fallen lover. "If you hadn't of dodged that attack you would have had a quick and painless death, the last gift I would have bestowed upon you…" Hiei grunted into the sand now soaked with his blood.

"I don't need your mercy, I need your blood!" and he lunged picking up his fallen sword on the way upward to slash at the kitsune, the battle starting anew, this time the black dragon on the offense. His katana thrusts were so fast all that was seen was blur accompanied with the hissing of the sliced air. But even with the frantic attack it was all in vain as Kurama dodged them all effortlessly with an astounding speed of his own. Hiei fell again to his knees, weak with the effort, Kurama kneeling down next to him grabbing a fist full of his spiked black hair.

"Now, now, Hiei. Is that anyway to treat an old friend, nay lover?" with his last conscious effort Hiei spat the last remaining bit of blood upon the yoko's pale face. "So refined you are, but it shall not matter as I will have all of your blood upon me in mere moments!" He grabbed the katana and held the blade up to the slowly dieing fire apparition's throat.

-…-…-

"Koenma!" Natasha came running in to the toddler's large office, ignoring Blue Ogre (George, hahaha…..) with whom she had bumped into causing him to drop the newly filed papers.

"What is it Natasha? Can't you see that I'm having some major issues in the human world?" She panted from her run before continuing on.

"Sire… huff, puff… it's Botan! Come Quickly!" The toddler quickly rose and ran to the ambulatory ward, leaving the tired Natasha alone in the huge cavernous room alone (Ogre must have left too). Her panting slowly became deep bouts of laughter that even she could not stop. Suddenly a sharp voice in her head brought her to a halt.

_NATASHA!_

_Yes my Lord?_

_Is Koenma on his way?_

_Yes my Lord…He is…_

_Good, My Resurrection is almost complete… _

_My Lord, Using the souls of the most powerful warriors was brialliant…_

_Of Course… it's all up to Hiei and Kurama now…_

-…-…-

The blade made a small slice into Hiei's neck as he struggled to reach at his belt for his trusted dagger. "Tsk tsk, to think you could stop me with a dagger behind the back. What kind of fool do you take me for Hiei?" The imprisoned Hiei laughed against the blade to his neck as he replied.

"A stupid one!" and with an action as quick as the very light itself he had grabbed the dagger from his boot and plunged it into the fox's back. The demon blood which Kurama had taken so much care for, sacrificed so much foe was now pouring out of his mouth as he fell, the look of surprise now forever molded into his lifeless face. His freedom was very short lived however, as the blade locked in to the hand of the kitsune with a death grip pulled back against his neck severing the jugular in two, more blood issuing forth from the once shallow cut. Hiei knew the consequence of his actions before executing them, his dieing thoughts _We shall go to Hell together… there is no room for us in this world… maybe someday we will meet again…_ their souls both rising in unison flying to the gateway to the next dimension…

* * *

WELL THE END! Koenma pops up "Hey what about me?" 

What about you, you twerp…

"What about the mysterious being and the stealing of souls"

Another tale for another life time….

"You can't do this to me! I'm an official!"

Yea, yea, on to my author's note… -pushes Koenma off a large cliff-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Well it's finally done… the story of Hiei and Kurama anyway… if I have a choice between suicide and writing more I might write some more… also in one of my author's notes (I believe 20…) I talked about the 2 new castlevania games, and the New Dragon Quest VIII game, well I beat both Castlevanias and I'm buying Dragon Quest VIII soon… ok I'm still sorry for the delay and who knows, maybe there will be more, if not feel free to finish it yourself…

* * *

-CAST- 

Hiei-Yours truly, trying to cope with failed relationship, hey can't win 'em all! ;)

Kurama- Ahhh the object of my desire, well at the time… (female in the real world…. Don't look at me like that…..)

Natalie- Actually she was based on a girl I used to have a crush on in middle school, very manipulative, but maybe that's how I like women, smart and ummm well smart, we shall leave it at that.

Natasha- I don't know, just some random possessed girl… I guess I like "N" names… they're fanciful lol.

Demi- A cute Castlevania imp, who I gave tribute to in the newest Castlevania game as the name of my imp familiar

Every one else- Everyone else is based on who they are supposed to be by their creator, from Julius-John Harker to Koenma(still falling down haha!)-Botan…

Ok took to much space to put a song, so I'll just be seeing you later! Who knows writing is fun to do to pass the 3 hours between my classes…


End file.
